Dirty Me
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Shinji takes Nnoitra over to his empty mother's house for a bit of alone time. RP based on my own AU story Strawberry Bad Boy. Hardcore yaoi warning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this is a RP I did with LoveyourflyingV. It has the characters Shinji and Nnoitra from my AU story Strawberry Bad Boy. I play Shinji and V plays Nnoitra. Comes in two parts. This is my very first RP, but I had SOOOO much fun doing it. I hope you all enjoy :D

~Penny

* * *

Nnoitra walked around the room, disinterested sneer set on his face even if he was mildly impressed. He almost wanted to meet Blondie's mother – almost. He didn't actually want to meet some bitch, but she seemed like a piece of work. Shinji probably wouldn't be too thrilled if he hit her, though. He walked out of the bedroom, back through the kitchen and into the living room, making himself right at home and snooping around before plopping himself down on the couch. Long arms crossed behind his head as his eyes closed as if he were settling down for a nap. "So, ya gonna suck my dick tonight?"

"I just brought ya here 'cos we're too loud fer my neighbors." Shinji said with a frown as he watched Nnoitra's grin slide across his face and stretch his thin lips. It wasn't as if he hadn't ever brought anyone home to his mother's house before, but for some reason he felt… different about having Nnoitra there. "And get yer damn feet off the coffee table! Okaachan made that herself ya know." He snapped when Nnoitra tried to make himself even more comfortable.

"Ya bring me some place where yer gonna fuckin' shit if I destroy a few things?" He sighed in annoyance, moving his long legs back to the floor obediently. He wasn't anyone's bitch, but if he played nice just a little bit, he would get even more time to fuck that sweet, tight ass, and that was more important than anything right now. Nnoitra pulled at the hem of his shirt and stripped it off in one smooth move, leaning back against the couch and watching Shinji intently, grin held firmly in place. "Get yer fuckin' clothes off. Right now."

Shinji glared at him even as he felt his arms move. He almost hated that part of it all, how easily Nnoitra could make him obey, but the fact that his cock twitched every time he spoke to him like that, looked at him like that, like he was completely in control… He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, wiggling the tie loose but leaving it around his neck as he pulled the starched pink plaid shirt away from his torso. He let it drop to the floor as he reached for his belt buckle, his eyes raking over Nnoitra's thin, lean chest.

That chest was already rising slightly with excited breaths. His own eye watched every aspect of Shinji's undressing avidly, not missing a moment. "Leave the tie on yer neck." He demanded, not looking the blonde in the eye as his vision watched thin fingers begin to reveal creamy hips begging to be bruised by his own hands and mouth. He couldn't help but lick his lips, a long, devilish tongue playing across them in a predatory manner. But he didn't make a move yet. He wanted to make Blondie come to him.

God that fucking tongue! Shinji shuddered and his fingers fumbled a bit when Nnoitra licked his lips. He knew what the tongue was capable of and his body quickened as delicious visions began to swarm in his head. He barely heard the instruction to leave his tie on, but he would have done it anyway. By this point the had learned a few things about Nnoitra, and one of those things was that he liked to fuck Shinji with his tie on, even if he didn't play with it or even touch it the entire time. Shinji let his pants fall to the ground and stepped out of them, cocking a hip and a thin eyebrow at the older man as he thought about his next move. He knew Nnoitra wanted him to slink over there, crawl in his lap, and slowly kiss his way down to that gorgeous piece of equipment he kept hidden in his pants, but he was feeling a bit feisty tonight.

Just as Shinji knew what he wanted, he in turn knew every way to make the blonde crazy, and continued to find new ways to either turn him on or annoy him, or possibly even both. His grin never faded, even as he reminded himself that there was no way Blondie was going to make it easy for him. He'd have to fight dirty, like always. Nnoitra was already half hard, and reaching a hand into his fairly loose pants wasn't a difficult task. However, keeping his long cock hidden under the garment while he began to stroke it was quite difficult. Pants didn't cover shit on him. But for now, he denied Shinji the pleasure of seeing what he wanted so badly, even as he touched himself, eye roaming over the younger man like he was an erotic photograph instead of something that could be touched.

Shinji bit his lip and tucked a thumb in the side of his underwear. Asshole. Watching those long fingers slide over anything, sexual or not, always got to him. Fine, two can play that game, Shinji thought to himself and a half grin tilted his lips upward. He let his thumb slide along the waistband on his underwear, dipping the fabric low and showing off some pale pubic hair before covering it once more. He brought his other hand up and tucked the thumb of that one in the opposite side and began to slowly tease the thin cotton down over his ass, exposing it to the house but not Nnoitra. He licked his upper lip and smirked as one hand clearly caressed his ass and his other cupped his growing erection.

He looked mildly amused at what was being performed in front of him. Nnoitra didn't have patience for anything but the chase, and that patience was already wearing thin. He wanted to slam Shinji down into the floor and give him a good rug burn that he'd be sure to bitch about for days. "Ya gonna give me a free show, Blondie?" He purred in that distinctly deep and mesmerizing voice he only used when they were about to screw. "Cus I'll just jack off while I watch ya if ya don't wanna get fucked tonight." He'd seen that tight, tempting ass plenty of times now, but each and every time, he lost control and had to claim it again. He wanted to see it. It was his to view, after all.

"I didn't say the show was fer free." Shinji snapped, wondering, not for the first time, how it was he could be so turned on and so irritated at the same time. Nnoitra would do it though, everything he said and Shinji knew it. What it came down to was whether he was willing to risk possibly having to wait a bit longer while Nnoitra recovered from his self stimulation to get fucked by that glorious cock. He knew he'd get laid either way tonight. Nnoitra was at least that predictable. With a smirk Shinji pushed his middle finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, making it nice and wet before pulling it out and turning to the side, tilting his head a little as he spoke. "Fine by me." He said in a haughty tone as he finished turning around and reached back, slipping the saliva soaked finger between his cheeks.

There was no way it could have been mere seconds, but Nnoitra didn't even register himself standing up. He was just suddenly taking Shinji down, pressing his whole upper body onto the precious coffee table, finger still working inside himself but now with the larger man looming over him. "Yer such a fuckin' whore, ya know that? Gotta have somethin' inside ya when ya get like this, don'tcha? Bet you want my cock…" He growled down at the thin body bent over at its knees, pressing his own hot center against Shinji from behind. Even through thick denim, there was the undeniable presence of a very large erection. He held Shinji's wrist tight for a moment before releasing it to let his hand continue what it was doing. "Is this whatcha do when I ain't around? Finger yerself and wish it was me fuckin' ya?"

Shinji squeaked a little when Nnoitra grabbed him and forced him on to the coffee table and his breath caught when his wrist was held in restraint. He knew the first comment made was something mildly offensive but he ignored it to answer the second. "I can finger myself without thinkin' 'bout ya, ya know." He said, his voice breathier than he would have liked. Having Nnoitra so close to him in such a vulnerable position was making him a little light headed but he refused to give in yet. "Maybe I'm thinkin' 'bout someone else."

Even if it was realistic, the thought that Shinji would possibly be getting off to someone else almost sent him into a blind rage. Fortunately, he was so hot for the lithe little slut in front of him, that Nnoitra was able to channel his anger and jealousy elsewhere. He let go of Shinji, dropping him onto the table as he moved back slightly, a long arm reaching for a forgotten accessory laying on the carpet. A loud crack rang out in the air as he snapped the blonde's leather belt against itself as a warning, his voice even and cool as he threatened. "Who're ya thinkin' about, now?"

Shinji's entire body tensed when he heard the leather belt snap and he bit his lip to hold back the groan that wanted to come out when Nnoitra spoke. Brain working fiercely as he tried to form an answer that made sense, he shifted his weight and turned to look up and behind him, his honey eyes taunting. "I didn't catch his name but he was fuckin' hot." He breathed. Oh he was going to get it now, he thought to himself, not really sure why he had taken things along this particular road. He pushed his finger deeper inside himself and imagined it was Nnoitra's, moaning at the thought when it brushed against the small bundle of nerves.

Nnoitra nearly growled, grabbing the blonde by the wrist and ripping his hand away from his body, firmly planting it before him on the coffee table to brace himself. Shinji was going to need it. The fine leather came down on the pale ass cheeks with a vengeance, not an ounce of restraint in the movement. Immediately, a sharp red mark began to bloom and heat, a glaring contrast to the rest of the supple flesh just begging to be marked. "Who are ya thinkin' about?" He asked again, just daring that pushy little bitch to talk back.

Shinji barely held his voice in check when he was forced forward but the moment the belt hit his skin he cried out, his back arching as the pain washed over his body. Yes, another. His brain screamed and he closed his eyes moaning into the smooth polished wood beneath his face and gritting out the first thing that came to him. "Szayel was pretty sweet. He could suck cock like a pro. Maybe I'll think 'bout him."

There were very few subjects that Nnoitra felt were off limits, not that he had ever discussed them with anyone, especially Shinji. At the top of that list was Szayel, the man who had fucked and progressed so much of his life, someone he hated and hated to love. He couldn't hold back anymore, couldn't build up like he'd wanted to. It all just came bursting out. There were barely seconds between one lash against Shinji's ass with the belt and the next. His rounded ass became so red and abused, it looked close to bleeding after sometime. Nnoitra just couldn't stop. He wanted to hurt Shinji. And then he wanted to fuck it all away.

Shinji lost count after five hits, his body left shaking and has hands scratching at the wood beneath him. Perhaps he had taken that one a bit far his pain numbed mind thought as he tired to push himself off the coffee table. Nnoitra was still hitting him, making his progress slow at best, and didn't seem to even notice he was moving at first. "Please." He whispered weakly, ashamed of the sound. "Please no more." When he was sitting all the way up a particularly savage blow caught him across the back and he could feel the skin break.

Seeing that small bit of blood jolted him out of his trance of anger, but Nnoitra didn't feel an ounce of guilt. He grabbed Shinji roughly by his thick blonde hair, pulling him back flush against his body, pleased to feel an abnormal amount of heat radiating from his backside. His long tongue curled out, licking across the younger man's shoulder. "Who are ya thinkin' about?" He asked again, voice still even, but his breathing a little harder to contain now.

Shinji was panting and barely felt the tug of his hair as he was pulled backwards into a hard wall of chest, the sweat making his wounds burn worse than they already were. When Nnoitra licked his shoulder he shivered and closed his eyes. "You. Only you." He arched his back a little, rubbing the abused flesh of his ass against the rough blue jeans Nnoitra still wore. "Always you." He was babbling now but he couldn't seem to hold it all back. His lips continued to move but no further words escaped them.

Watching those tempting lips move was too much for him, and he really didn't care that Shinji tried so hard not to kiss him for whatever stupid reason. He grabbed the blonde's chin and forced his head to the side, kissing him fiercely, biting at those thin lips and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Nnoitra pushed his hips forward, grinding into that ass that he wanted so badly. "That's right, Blondie." He grinned, moving his grip down from Shinji's chin to his neck, giving it a small squeeze. "Ain't nobody ever gonna fuck ya like I can. And ya know ya love every minute of it."

Shinji mewled when Nnoitra forced his mouth over his, leaning into him a bit and reviling in the feel of those teeth on his lips. When he pulled back to speak Shinji's eyes slitted open and he looked up into the fierce violet one above him. Yes, he loved every minute of it, but even in this kind of circumstance he wasn't quite ready to admit it. "Oh yeah? If I love it so much why ya holdin' back?" He challenged breathlessly, reaching back with one hand and gripping a jean clad thigh as he was ground into.

He reached down between him with his long fingers, teasingly brushing the tips between Shinji's ass. Teasing the younger man was so rewarding. He was so easy to play with, and it had been a while since Nnoitra wanted more than a quick suck or fuck. "Cus yer so much more fun when ya get all frustrated." His teeth bit at the juncture of Shinji's neck and shoulder, enjoying the sweet taste of sweat on his skin, hoping to illicit even more involuntary sounds. "Did ya bring lube?"

"You--argh-ah!" Shinji's brain went fuzzy when Nnoitra bit him and he had trouble focusing on his question. "Lube?" He asked, unsure if that was what was wanted and hoping he wasn't going to get laughed at if it wasn't. If it was lube Nnoitra wanted they would have to move because it was all in his bedroom. Okaachan had left everything the way it was before he moved out and for that he was glad, but right then he really couldn't think about that. He took a deep breath and tried to swallow, noticing that he was still shaking from the pain of his back and ass but not caring. It was delicious, even if it would hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

Nnoitra chuckled, seeing how overwhelmed he'd made Shinji already. Not that he didn't have confidence in his sexual prowess, but it made his ego swell to know that even this stuck up bitch couldn't fight it every step of the way. He completely pulled away from Shinji, standing up once again. "Yea, baka. Lube. I ain't gonna listen to ya fuckin' bitch cus I fucked ya dry and ya got blood everywhere. Get yer ass up and get it." He wasn't actually that concerned about it; he just wanted to torture the younger man by making him walk.

Shinji slouched forward when Nnoitra stood up and glared at the floor. He was going to make him go get it? He was half tempted to refuse and go take a shower. At least then he could take care of himself and his throbbing backside. Backside… ass… Nnoitra's cock. Damn it. He sighed and pushed himself off the floor, weaving to the side before catching himself and tossing his hair back. "Asshole." He muttered before taking off down the hall to his old room. No matter how bad he wanted it he wasn't going to hurry for that man. Make him wait while he pretended to look for something he knew exactly where it was.

He grinned evilly as he watched Shinji walk with no small amount of effort back to the bedroom. It was gratifying to know that after he fucked that lovely reddened ass, the blonde would have even more trouble walking, if he was able to at all. Nnoitra shrugged, undoing his fly and letting his loose pants fall to the floor, kicking them away and settling back on the couch. His long legs were spread wide, one hand fisting around his monstrous length and stroking it slowly. He could put on a show for Blondie, too, and knew he would drool. He didn't even have to dance or any of that gay shit.

Shinji looked down at the variety before him and sighed. What to choose. He had been teased before about his love of bubblegum scented lube, so that was out, and the warming gel wasn't nearly as exciting for him as Nnoitra thought it was. He realized their first time that Nnoitra had grown a liking to that since by the end of the night the brand new bottle was just about empty. He picked up a clear glass bottle without a label and smiled, remembering the Queen that had sold this to him. It was said to have an aphrodisiac in it and the mint made the skin tingle and smell nice. Shinji placed the top back on the box and pushed it back under his bed before pushing up to a standing position and stretching.

Nnoitra was getting a little impatient, but he was enjoying himself just fine. Soon enough he'd have Blondie bent over and screaming. Was that so much to ask? As he stroked himself lewdly, almost fully hard now, he glanced around, entertaining different ideas of how to utilize the furniture with a flexible blonde at his disposal. It was starting to look like Shinji's tie was going to get some good use this time around, after all.

Shinji wasn't good with things like occupying his time alone. He never had been, and standing in the middle of his room stalling just to piss off Nnoitra didn't seem to be working. Idiot was probably out there waiting with his hand on his cock like he had all night for it. And they did, but that was beside the point. Huffing out a breath he clutched the bottle tighter and made his way back to the living room, slowing to a stop at the end of the hallway and spying around the corner. He was right, Nnoitra did indeed have his hand on his cock and was stroking it indolently. Shinji bit his lip and furrowed his brow. He looked so hot sitting there it was hard not to just throw his hands up and say, "Fine, fuck me stupid!" It wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy it. With another huffed breath he stepped out into the living room.

Nnoitra looked over at him, but didn't move. He didn't even stop what he was doing, just watching Shinji with more than a bit of lust in his eye. Giving himself a firm squeeze that seemed to make the muscles in his slim stomach jump, he let go of his length, letting it rest against his stomach. "Get yer ass over here." Nnoitra demanded, patting his thigh for emphasis. He was pleased to see that tie still hanging loosely around Shinji's neck. Good boy. He was so good at being obedient at times, and fighting back at others. It was a mix that kept him interested.

Shinji again bit his lip and tried unsuccessfully to stop his body from moving but it was already standing before Nnoitra before he could do anything about it. "Here." He said to distract himself, dropping the heavy glass bottle in Nnoitra's lap before crossing his arms over his chest. "The lube ya requested, Nnoitra-sama."

He grabbed the bottle like it was nothing and set to work, letting Shinji stew in his annoyance (over fucking nothing, pushy bitch). He poured the clear liquid all over three of his long fingers, knowing Shinji was watching as he coated each of them thoroughly. Nnoitra noticed it wasn't that warming stuff he liked – it felt a little cold, actually. He brought his tingling fingers up to his nose, sniffing for a second before taking a small lick at them. Mint. That was going to feel interesting for sure. He grabbed Shinji roughly with his clean hand, pulling the blonde into his lap, forcing him to straddle him. He may have been much stronger than Shinji, but the younger man came so willingly.

His body tingled as the smell hit him and Nnoitra pulled him on to his lap. He arms hung limply at his sides as he shifted his weight to get more comfortable. He never knew what to do with his hands or arms during sex and it was actually more comfortable for him to be restrained in some fashion or another. Nnoitra seemed to be a bit preoccupied with slowly rubbing the gel between his fingers, taking his time in what they both knew was coming. "Oh for fuck's sake, just… do somethin'!" Touch me, rub me, kiss me, hit me again, just do something damn it! He of course kept that latter part of that thought to himself but the first set of words had seemed to catch Nnoitra's attention just the same.

His dark eye seemed to grow even darker, flickering with something almost malicious before returning to deep lust. Nnoitra trailed his coated fingers underneath Shinji, pressing the tip of one teasingly against his entrance. "I'd hold onto somethin' if I were you, Blondie." He warned before suddenly jamming an entire long finger into the younger man. Before Shinji would even have time to recover from the sudden sensation, Nnoitra's free hand was grabbing that tie and wrapping it around Shinji's throat, giving it a good tug backwards.

Shinji let out a strangled moan and leaned forward, reaching up with both hands to grab the back of the couch before he was snapped back cruelly by his tie. Oh God yes. Instead of the couch, his fingers caught hold of Nnoitra's shoulders, nails finding purchase as that skilled finger worked him. He pushed back against it wantonly, his eyes rolling closed as a pink tongue touched to his top lip. "'Bout fu-ah-ckin' time." He moaned brokenly before licking his lips once more and pushing back against the finger.

He pulled the tie tighter as a second finger was brutally pushed in against the first. They were trenching into breath play now with how tight he was pulling it back, staring determinedly at Shinji as the blonde fucked himself on his long fingers. He loved Shinji like this, but what really set this blonde apart from all the others was that he didn't just lay back and take it, letting everything consume him. He pushed Nnoitra back just as hard, like an equal even if he stayed submissive, and that was exactly what the older man wanted. "Don't get fuckin' mouthy."

Shinji's mouth fell open when the second finger was introduced and he rocked his hips back, rolling them and creating a stirring sensation inside himself. It was getting a little harder to breathe, short hitching gasps almost all that was able to come from him. Almost. He let his honey eyes fall open, half mast and filled with lust, and rolled his tongue ring between his teeth. "Then fuckin' shut me up." He panted, sitting back hard and doing everything he could to beg nonverbally for something more. Anything more. The mint was making his head swim faster than the lack of oxygen and every time Nnoitra's fingers slipped almost all the way out and touched the cool air he shivered.

Instead of taking it moderately slow, Nnoitra shoved a two more fingers inside the blonde, only one of them properly lubricated. It was a tight fit, and it made his cock throb to know it would feel just as tight when he got in there. "Pushy bitch." He growled, letting go of Shinji's tie and wrapping his large hand around his throat instead, pulling him close. If Shinji wasn't already beginning to loose his breath from the strong grip around him, Nnoitra shoved his tongue into his mouth, licking every centimeter of it and nipping his tongue when it got too close to his teeth.

"Oh ffff…." Shinji almost screamed when he was stretched even further. How he wasn't already loose down there was beyond him, what with as many times as he and Nnoitra had been together. When his tie was dropped he barely had enough time to take a deep breath before it was forced out of him in a rush when those long fingers tightened around his neck. He didn't even have enough time to react before Nnoitra was kissing him, his long tongue seeming to try and taste everything about him. When teeth grazed his own tongue he shivered and undulated his hips, working his muscles to pull those fingers back in, something he had learned to do early in his sexual life. It wasn't long before he felt like he was going to pass out and he whined into the kiss.

He could tell Shinji was close to loosing his consciousness – and he didn't want that to happen, unless he was fucking him unconscious. Nnoitra pushed it just a bit longer, biting Shinji's tongue and pulling it into his mouth, sucking it whorishly before he finally let the young man go. He removed his mouth and hand, slowly also removing the four fingers invading Shinji, albeit more carefully. "Don't go passin' out on me yet, Blondie." He grinned, giving Shinji a few minutes to recover before he tried for his lips again.

He was panting, his body feeling delightfully limp and yet uncomfortably hard at the same time. When Nnoitra pulled everything away from him, he slouched forward, trying desperately to get his body to work properly again. His cock twitched as his hands slid over the backs of Nnoitra's shoulders and tangled in the long silky black hair. He wasn't sure who initiated the next kiss, whether he leaned into it when it came for him or whether he nudged his lips against Nnoitra's first. He supposed it didn't matter and let it drop as he kissed him back, his back arching and pushing his chest flush with the heated one in front of him. He tugged gently on the hair in his hands, almost unaware of what he was doing and moaned when his cock brushed against Nnoitra's.

"Mmmm…" Nnoitra made a small, deeply pleased noise. When Shinji was finally turned off to drop the bitchy attitude and the rules he pretended to impose on himself, sex went so much more smoothly. That wasn't to say that Nnoitra wasn't about to exploit it. He was going to devour that beautiful mouth for as long as he could, until Shinji got impatient again and tried to hop on his dick. Just to tease him a little more, he pressed his hips forward, rubbing himself harder against the other man.

Shinji groaned and pulled at the thick hair as hard as his almost limp fingers would allow him to, which wasn't much. He whimpered when Nnoitra pushed against him and pushed back, sitting up a bit to press even more of himself to the man. He pulled away gasping for breath and opened his eyes once again, looking at the violet one in front of him. "…Me. In me. Now." He pleaded huskily and leaned forward to catch Nnoitra's bottom lip between his teeth.

It was really hard to even consider denying Shinji, especially when he asked like that. He wasn't about to say no to anyone (well… almost anyone) that wanted him to fuck them, but he would never be able to deny this man. But he wasn't about that to admit that. Nnoitra grinned, untangling them both and standing up, making sure Shinji could at least stand on his own for a few minutes. He worked slowly, like a ritual, pulling the tie that hung loosely from around the blonde's neck before leading him around the couch, forcing him to stand facing the back of it. Nnoitra pressed up against him, fingertips teasing his sides as he spoke huskily into his ear. "Bend over and reach fer the couch leg."

He didn't want to move but didn't have much of a choice when Nnoitra stood and began to lead him around the couch before his head had stopped spinning. When he touched his sides he shivered and almost didn't hear the command Nnoitra spoke. Shinji didn't even think twice before he obeyed, doing his best to do as he was told. His skin felt like it was on fire and the contrast of the cool air touching upon the mint lubricant was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. He leaned forward and reached out in front of him as best he could, managing only to get a face full of cushion for his effort when his arms refused to support his weight.

It didn't matter that Shinji had failed to support himself properly. Nnoitra was fully enjoying the view of that abused, perky rear up in the air with no restrictions. "Good boy." He chuckled, not caring to remove the condescending tone he used as he walked back to the front of the couch, getting down on his knees. He took the discarded neck tie and began to wrap part of it around the couch's leg. Without asking for permission, like he fuckin' needed it or anything, he took both of Shinji's wrists and stretched him as far as his body would permit, binding them with the tie as well. By the time he was satisfied, Shinji's wrists were fully bound to the leg of the couch, permitting no movement from him. Nnoitra grinned, standing once again and going back to where Shinji was bent over the back of the couch, roughly pressing his legs open wider.

When Shinji realized what Nnoitra was doing to him he groaned and stretched further to help as best he could. He tried to say words but found his mouth wouldn't move properly anymore. Not that it mattered. Anything he said now would most likely be ignored unless it was more taunting from him and he couldn't even begin to try for that. When Nnoitra rose and returned behind him, pushing his legs apart he, being ever helpful, took them an inch or so further than was necessary. He wanted to look behind him, wanted to see the look on Nnoitra's face as he looked at his prone body and shivered in delight when he couldn't. He could barely move and he loved it. "Mmm-ah. Please." He wiggled his ass a bit and bit his lip. "More."

His eye went wide, his mouth salivating as he looked down on that gorgeous ass wiggling wantonly. It just made him hungrier, but he wasn't completely ready to fuck Shinji just yet, not when he was all tied up and at his mercy like this. He crouched down, holding Shinji's legs open with a hand on each knee, and trailed his tongue up the inside of one deliciously slender thigh, enjoying the way the other's body twitched. When he was only inches from Shinji's ass, he parted his lips and sank his teeth into the blonde's thigh, sucking roughly to create the darkest mark he could. He knew that area was extremely sensitive, and that the pain and pleasure it would cause would nearly send his lover overboard.

He almost whined when he wasn't immediately penetrated but shivered when he felt Nnoitra's tongue on him. That fantastic devils' tongue. When blunt teeth sank into him and the suction pulled his blood to the surface he cried out and tried to push back into as well as pull away from what was being done to him. He was trembling slightly, his eyes screwed closed as tight as he could get them and his fingers flexing open and closed almost rhythmically. His teeth clenched around the soft cushion and in the back of his mind he thought that he should thank his mother for adoring comfy furniture. "…irty. Yer… ah-ha nngh-ah."

Nnoitra released the flesh in his mouth, laving his tongue over it soothingly. It was already an extremely dark mark, maroon and purple. If Shinji forgot about it, all he would have to do was walk to remember – it was placed right on the inside of his thighs where they should brush together. He stood again, grabbing the minty lube off the couch and upturning it, pouring an obscene amount over Shinji's ass, enough that it dripped onto the carpet, even, before pouring himself a handful to slather over his own length and dropping the bottle back onto the couch. They didn't actually need that much lube, but the tingling just felt too good. It was getting him even hornier. He doubted he'd be able to stop at one round tonight.

When the cool minty gel hit his skin he bucked his hips and then arched his back. Oh fuck yes! It was coming, that cock was going to be balls deep inside him soon and he'd forget his name when it happened. Just like he did every time. "Quit wastin' time and fuck me damn it!" He was surprised he was able to make all the words come out of his mouth this time let alone that they made sense. He pushed up on his tip toes and spread his legs further; as if his not so quiet demand weren't enough of a clue as to what he wanted next. His breathing had picked up again and having his face pressed in to the cushion wasn't helping him catch it. Not that it mattered. Whenever Nnoitra finally got around to fucking him he would barely know how to do it any way.

He could have waited longer, just to piss Shinji off. But he was too fucking horny, about ready to explode if he didn't stick his dick in something immediately. He could fuck the kid, but he was still going to tease him. At first. It wasn't like Shinji could do anything about it, anyway. Nothing short of magical powers was going to get him out of that binding. Nnoitra held his stiff length in hand, slowly dragging it between Shinji's cheeks before he began to press the thick head in, only letting a few inches inside of the blonde before he pulled out and pushed in again. Shinji was so fucking tight, so sweet, it almost made his head spin. But he knew it would really piss him off if he didn't completely impale him. So he did what Shinji had demanded, fucking him – but only thrusting in halfway each time.

Shinji was almost in tears by the time Nnoitra's cock finally touched him. "Oh, yesss." He moaned before sucking in his breath when the head of it was pushed against his entrance, sliding in just far enough to tease him before almost disappearing. He didn't know how long Nnoitra kept it up but it felt too good to care. The stretch felt wonderful; the burning pain of it contrasting the burn that still tingled across his flesh. When he began to thrust Shinji almost lost what little balance he had before he pushed back. He wasn't a dead fish in bed by any means and was proud of the fact that he could give as much as he got… at least for the most part. Being tied down face first into the couch left him little options but what he was currently doing. And it still wasn't enough. He could tell Nnoitra was holding back and it was starting to piss him off. He couldn't buck back hard enough to get what he wanted, so he let out a growl of frustration and opened his mouth to complain about it.

Nnoitra knew he had a magnificent piece of equipment, and he would happily give a show and tell to anyone who even looked like they might inquire about his dick. But to have someone so willingly worship it was what his fantasies were made of – and Shinji fit the bill. However, that didn't mean he was going to give into his every desire. He just grinned, still slowly thrusting shallowly as his large hands began to tease Shinji's cruelly-treated ass. Even if he told the blonde to shut the hell up, he still loved to listen to him talk, especially during times like this.

"Agh-ah! It's not fair. Why won't ya just fuck me?" Shinji grit out as he tired once again to impale himself.

"Cus I like watchin' ya squirm and beg fer it. I like hearin' yer pretty mouth tell me how much ya want it. Ya know what I wanna hear, Blondie." He grinned.

"Tch." Shinji snorted and turned his head to the side as the thrusts slowed even further. "Oh fuck you!" He moaned, pulling at his restraints even as he titled his hips and pushed back. Shinji had amazing muscle control and when he closed his eyes he concentrated every bit of his remaining energy on his ass, squeezing and milking the part of the cock that was still inside him and trying almost successfully to suck more of it in.

Nnoitra just stopped, his head tipping back as he let out a oddly wanton moan. Whatever Shinji was doing, it was incredible. He'd never felt anything like it before. His fingers dug into the younger man's hips roughly, and he admired the way Shinji's back was curved in such a position. "Say what I wanna hear and I'll fuck ya stupid." He promised, pushing another inch of himself in. "Say my name."

Shinji's eyes snapped open and he stared at the floor underneath the coffee table. That's all he wanted? His name? Well fuck, he could do that, couldn't he? Then again that sound that had just come from Nnoitra had gone straight to his very neglected cock and he was having trouble deciding. He could continue what he was doing, milking Nnoitra's cock until he moaned for him at least one more time, or he could do it. Say his name and get fucked the way only Nnoitra could do to him. He bit his lip and pushed back onto the cock still inside him, clenching around him once more and with a wicked smile on his face, titled so that Nnoitra could see it, he licked his lips and opened his mouth. "Fuck me Nnoi. Please. Fuck me hard, Nnoi."

If he hadn't already been buried half-way in Shinji, he would have gone back to the front of the couch and fucked that beautiful mouth for everything it did to him. Nnoitra groaned, both from the stimulation around his cock and at hearing his name from the younger man finally. With a sudden snap of his hips, he forced every last inch of himself into Shinji, letting the blonde howl and savor it for a moment before starting up a brutal pace. He was going to fuck Shinji like he deserved it –hard, deep, brutal, just the way they both wanted it.

Shinji screamed. Yes! Finally! If he could have screamed those words as well he would have but then Nnoitra began to move deep within him and he forgot how to speak. Forgot what speaking was; what words were for. What thoughts meant. Only the feeling, the burning pain of being filled and stretched, the stinging of his welts as Nnoitra's sweat dripped on them and his hands grazed them harshly, the sensation the mint oil left on his skin, tingling and over sensitizing everything. It was almost too much to take. Choking sobs wrenched from his throat as he moaned, groaned, whined and whimpered out his pleasure. He wasn't aware that his body was meeting each thrust as best it could. Wasn't aware that he was still working his muscles around that glorious cock inside him. He was only conscious of the sensation everything caused. And he loved it.

And Shinji wasn't just some quick or kinky fuck. He was a great fuck, one of the best in Nnoitra's book. His body was gorgeous and he knew how to use it. He wanted to make the blonde cry, to make him see fuckin' angels or something cliché like that. He never wanted Shinji to ever have another fuck quite like him. The younger man's body was responding so heatedly to his, and he thrust harder into Shinji, so addicted to the feeling of his tight ass massaging his cock that he couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to. His length tingled from the lube, something that was making his toes curl as sweat poured down his body.

He was babbling again, the words coming out in a rush of incoherency that no one would have been able to interpret. In his mind he was screaming. Harder. Faster. More, more, MORE! It was obvious that Nnoitra was most definitely the largest cock he had ever had inside him, but he had had smaller cocks that could work it better than most larger sizes. But Nnoitra… Nnoitra could move and thrust and fuck and touch better than anyone he had ever met. He knew what Shinji wanted, no, what he needed, and he wasn't afraid to go that extra step to give it to him. Wasn't afraid that he would break him if he gave in and let go of his inhibitions. Shinji fisted his hands on the cushion and let his tongue ring slide across his upper lip, careful not to bite down. "Nnoi…."  
Even if Shinji couldn't get out the words to beg for what he wanted, Nnoitra knew what he needed. And anything that sounded remotely like his name coming from the other's lips prompted particularly savage thrusts. He was fucking Shinji like an animal, absolutely possessed. Reaching beneath them, his hand wrapped around the other's straining, completely untouched length, stroking it tightly. There was still a little bit of that mint lube on it, making the hard flesh glide through his large hand like silk. Nothing felt quite as good as fucking Shinji, and like this, he was fucking incredible. "Shit… Tight… F-Fuuck…"

Shinji squeaked and almost came when those long fingers curled around him and his thrusts faltered. Into the hand, or back on the cock? Did he really need to ask himself that? With a low growl at Nnoitra's half moaned words, he sat back as hard as he could and tightened around Nnoitra's cock as he was thrust into. "More. Moremoremore. Fuck!"

Shinji could barely move with the way he was positioned and restrained, but Nnoitra could tell he was still trying to fuck himself. That ass was so tight, he was positive he wouldn't have even been able to move in it if he hadn't been fucking the younger man so violently. "'Re ya close? Ya gonna cum fer me?" He growled heatedly.

"Yes! God yes, make me cum, Nnoi. Please make me cum. I wanna cum so bad…." He was sobbing, tearless, into the cushion as his legs began to give out. "Please Nnoi…."

He rammed forward, changing the angle until he found the spot that would make Shinji forget how to breathe. He wanted him to cum first, to feel that surrender of the younger man tightening around him and shuddering in ecstasy. "Then do it. Fuckin' cum fer me. Do it. Cum." He demanded, his voice dark and authoritative.

"Ah… Nn…." Shinji screamed and thought if his eyes rolled back any further he'd be looking at his brain. Shit, fuck, Holy Mother of God! His brain short circuited at the words that poured from Nnoitra's mouth and he lost himself, his body taking over as his brain shut down. Low mewling whines mixed with loud guttural moans as he felt himself get closer and closer to release. Body tightening, straining and finally snapping, he came, hips bucking wildly, Nnoitra's name screamed from his lips. Then his legs finally gave.

It was a good thing that the back of the couch was holding him up, even if Nnoitra's hands hadn't been doing that as well, because he was not done with the blonde. But feeling his partner tighten unbelievably around him and try desperately to fuck himself was amazing… though not nearly as great as hearing his name screamed in absolute bliss. He continued fucking Shinji for quite a few long minutes, his pace nearly frantic before he finally pushed in roughly one last time, lifting the couch up even with the force. His hands clutched tightly to Shinji's hips as he came, releasing inside of him. Nnoitra fell forward, resting his head against the blonde's back as he moaned over and over again. "Ahhh… Fuhh.. Shin..ji…"

Shinji shuddered and moaned when he felt Nnoitra's hot cum coat his insides. He was sobbing again, biting his lip and clutching the cushion as if it were a life line. When he heard his name, broken and full of passion, he shivered violently and buried his face in the soft fabric. It was always "Blondie" or "bitch" with Nnoitra and these rare moments when he actually did it, actually let his name tumble from that libidinous mouth, filled Shinji with emotions he didn't want to assess. He realized belatedly that he was still moving, rocking his hips back gently against the quickly softening cock still inside him. With Nnoitra flopped on his back it was hard to breathe but he didn't care. It felt nice and he was too worn and relaxed to care about anything at the moment.

He wasn't absolutely aware that he had moaned Shinji's name brokenly, more imagining it was something he had said in his head. He would never show that much emotion openly. After a few minutes to slow his breathing down to a relatively normal state and let the twitching in his legs subside, he reached a long arm down to the bottom of the couch, undoing the knots in the tie holding Shinji down. With a tired groan, he stood back up and slowly pulled out of Shinji, rubbing a hand over his sore ass appreciatively. He wasn't done, not by a long shot, but they could take a break for now.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So this is a RP I did with LoveyourflyingV. It has the characters Shinji and Nnoitra from my AU story Strawberry Bad Boy. I play Shinji and V plays Nnoitra. Comes in two parts. This is my very first RP, but I had SOOOO much fun doing it. I hope you all enjoy :D Without further adieu: Part Two of Dirty Me

~Penny

* * *

It took a moment for him to register that Nnoitra had untied him and moved off of him. He pushed up on shaky arms and rolled over, barely managing to sit up on his own. Still biting his lip he frowned up at Nnoitra and did something that surprised the hell out of both of them. Reaching up with startlingly steady and strong hands, he grabbed the back of Nnoitra's neck and brought him down for a slow sensual kiss, his own tongue gliding into Nnoitra's mouth to engage his tongue in a slow dance.

Nnoitra was startled by the way he was pulled down so hard and suddenly, leaning over the back of the couch easily due to his unusual height. His eye opened widely when his lips met Shinji's in a sweet kiss, but he wasn't about to complain. He crawled over the back of the couch as smoothly as he could without breaking the kiss, and sprawled himself on top of the smaller blonde. He was suddenly eager to show that there was more he was capable with than just lewd actions and thoughts.

Shinji liked to take initiative sometimes, though with Nnoitra it was more of a power struggle than anything. But as far as sweet kissing or love making went their… whatever it was, was sorely lacking. His fingers dove into Nnoitra's hair once they were settled back on the couch and his thumbs massaged the bone behind his ears as his fingers pressed tantalizing circles against his scalp. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him, but he went with it. Maybe things would turn out for the good, he thought.

This was certainly different, though it felt… kind of good. He liked it. Nnoitra clutched Shinji tightly, skillfully managing to turn them over on the couch, laying the younger man out on top of him. His long arms wrapped around Shinji's thin waist, enjoying the way their bodies were pressed together needily but without the urgency of arousal. He was actually really enjoying this. He hadn't enjoyed such a skillful, sensual kiss since… well, someone else.

Taste. He hadn't wanted to taste someone this bad in a very long time. He pulled away from the kiss and continued to press his lips along Nnoitra's jaw, nipping and sucking as he made his way to the juncture where his jaw met his ear. His tongue curled around the lobe and pulled it into his mouth tugging gently with his teeth before letting go to continue down the side of Nnoitra's neck, just letting his tongue glide across the hot, sweaty skin. He sank his teeth into his collar bone as he scooted his hips down further, ignoring the cum that was now leaking out of him.

Nnoitra was in total bliss. It wasn't often, pretty much next to ever, that anyone ever touched him, never mind like this. He usually just fucked his partner and left. That was about it. No one wanted to touch someone as violent and belligerent as him. But Shinji made him feel… Fuck it. He wasn't going to think about that right now. He was just going to enjoy this. Nnoitra gave a soft moan, biting his lip wantonly as he let Shinji's mouth continue to explore him.

Shinji had the uncontrollable urge to lick every last inch of Nnoitra and he wasn't going to ask himself why. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right then was the fact that he had never tasted this man's nipples before, a fact he was going to change immediately. His mouth hovered over the small pebble hard nipple, his warm breath making it tighten and relax slowly. He closed his eyes and let his tongue flick the tip before he sucked the tiny thing into his mouth and rubbed his tongue ring against it gently.

A shiver ran through his body that was so coarse he was almost afraid Shinji would stop. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this sort of amorous treatment, but he figured it was about time with all the times he'd made Blondie's head roll back and cum himself stupid. He bit his lip and whined when that metal stud slid across his nipple, pressing his chest a little closer to encourage the other man but not wanting to scare him off.

As soon as he was sure that it felt good he let go and moved even further down Nnoitra's chest, his tongue leaving a wet trail from his nipple to the bottom of his rib cage. He pulled back a little and blew on the skin, not daring yet to look up at Nnoitra's face. Dipping low he brushed his tongue along the outer edge of his navel before dipping it inside and nipping the skin at the top of the hole, sucking gently. Nnoitra was spicy and salty and combined with the mint oil it was positively intoxicating. Noticing a bit of cum on his belly Shinji's tongue automatically licked out at it, not caring that it was quickly cooling and congealing. Using his tongue, he smoothed it out on Nnoitra's skin, warming it before finally taking it in his mouth to swallow it.

His eye was in danger of rolling all the way back, this oral torture completely overwhelming him. Was this how Shinji felt when he completely overwhelmed him with his own mouth? The muscles in his stomach quivered as Shinji licked his navel, and it took all the self control he didn't know he had not to grab those thick blonde locks and shove that teasing mouth lower. When he realized Shinji was licking the cum off of his stomach, he groaned in arousal, his cock hardening immediately.

Shinji felt it, the erection now pressing into his belly, but he wasn't finished tasting Nnoitra's torso. Instead of moving down as he knew was expected of him, he traced the lines of Nnoitra's muscles back up to his other nipple, this time taking it into his mouth roughly and biting down before sucking harshly and pulling back with an almost audible pop. He looked up then, his lip caught between his teeth once more and his brow furrowed with anticipation at what he would see.

He whined eagerly at the harsh treatment to his nipple, beginning to pant a little softly. When the ministrations stopped, he looked down at Shinji imploringly. He was horny again, but it looked like he wasn't going to be as demanding as he usually was. "Shin…" He whispered softly, so quiet it might not have been heard. He was content to let Shinji lead for now, as long as he kept it up. Nnoitra was curious to explore this new side they were each showing… though he was also positive it would lead to more sex.

Shinji's eyes rolled closed when Nnoitra said his name for the second time that night. His cock twitched and he resumed his sampling. He didn't waste anytime on the nipples, instead lowering himself once more to where his mouth was hovering over his navel. He kissed it, spreading light kisses punctuated with small nips across his lower abdomen before letting his bottom teeth scrape against a sharp hip bone. He was eye level now with the straining cock and he took a moment to admire it more closely, noticing the thick veins and the slight curve towards the tip. He licked his lips and glanced fleetingly back up at Nnoitra's face. He smirked before flicking his tongue out and running it flat against the underside of Nnoitra's cock from base to tip, dipping it in the slit at the top before pulling back slightly to once again watch Nnoitra's expression and reaction.

He'd never felt so sensitive before, but it could have been that he hadn't been touched like this in several years. He was so aroused by Shinji's every touch, even feeling the blonde's breath on his skin made his cock twitch. As much as he wanted it, Nnoitra never expected the blonde to go down on him. It was one of the things Shinji had said he wouldn't do and didn't seem interested in doing, no matter how much he seemed to love that huge dick. So when that wicked little tongue with the metal stud through it laved up every single inch of him, the thug wasn't sure if he should cry for joy, haul Shinji up and kiss him, or shove his mouth down further. He just looked at the younger man in disbelief, like he'd been granted every wish he'd ever had.

Shinji grinned, a rival to Nnoitra's, and dipped his head once more, latching his lips at the bottom of the underside of Nnoitra's cock and sucking, swirling his tongue as he moved his mouth up the shaft at an agonizingly slow speed. With one hand supporting his weight on the couch he ran his other lightly up Nnoitra's chest stopping to splay his fingers wide at his sternum. By the time the last finger had stopped moving Shinji's mouth was back at the tip sucking hard before his tongue curled around the entirety. He used only his tongue then to taste every thick inch of the proud cock before him stopping every so often to swirl or flick as he felt was needed. There was just so much of it to cover and he wanted to take his time. Running his tongue down the left side, he kissed the base gently before nudging one of Nnoitra's testicles lightly with his nose. He kissed the velvet soft skin before sucking one of them into his mouth and rolling it.

This was what he wanted, a beautiful blonde to worship his cock. It was a lot to wish for, considering the sheer size of his package scared almost everyone off who got a glance at it. But not Shinji. He wasn't even intimidated – he just loved it. Nnoitra wanted so badly to just fuck the younger man's mouth as much as he could, knowing Shinji would probably love it, too, but he was also loving the initiative that had been taken. It seemed like Shinji was genuinely enjoying himself and he certainly wasn't going to stop him. Nnoitra's hands gripped the arm of the couch behind him, tightening his hold when one of his balls was slipped into that warm mouth. Fuck! It was too good. It was so good. "Fuck yea… Keep goin'…" He encouraged.

He chuckled softly and let the testicle fall from between his lips, lapping at the other before rearing back up and engulfing the head of the thick cock. He hummed at the deep sound Nnoitra made and tightened his lips around it as he slowly lowered himself a few inches. There was so much of it! He had known it was big, how could he not? But once it was in his mouth he realized he just may not be able to get even half of it down. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he had been practicing recently. While grocery shopping with his mother earlier that week he had snatched up a large cucumber and tossed it in the basket with the express purpose of finding out just how far he could deep throat it. He had been quite proud of himself for the amount he had gotten but having the real thing there in front of him was giving him serious doubts.

Anyone who knew Nnoitra would have imagined that he was very selfish in bed – but that wasn't at all the case. He loved sex, like any other person, but loved to make his partner drown in pleasure as well. When he found someone worth more than a quickie, he made sure they were so satisfied that they couldn't even move. So as much as he was enjoying this, he wanted to know that Shinji was, too. He grinned down at the blonde, running his long fingers through sweaty golden hair almost affectionately. "Enjoyin' yerself?"

Shinji pulled back with a pop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before answering Nnoitra's question. He smirked and rolled his eyes. "I don't do things I don't enjoy, baka." He had meant it to come out a bit scathingly but the husk in his voice only made it sound sexy. Needy and wanting. He lowered his head again, keeping his eyes focused on the violet one and retook him in his mouth, taking another inch in before slowly pulling back and repeating, his tongue laving circles around the engorged flesh in his mouth. He let his bottom teeth scrape lightly against he underside experimentally and closed his eyes at the shiver it cause in his own body. God, if Nnoitra let him suck it the way he wanted to, a little rough, he might just lose it.

He really loved that voice and the passion it inspired in him. Nnoitra hissed suddenly as those full, pearly teeth scraped over his dick, applying just a little bit of pressure. "Nnng.. Harder…" He exhaled, shifting his hips slightly to try and hold back from thrusting up into that brave mouth. Shinji was damn good, and what he lacked in being able to deep throat that monster, he more than made up for with enthusiasm and sex appeal.

Shinji groaned around the cock barely in his mouth and shuddered. Yes! Only one other person in his entire life had ever let him do this and it was only a handful of times. He was so hard he hurt but he had more important things to do. He took Nnoitra in his mouth as far as he could without relaxing his throat and bit down just enough to indent the skin before pulling back, teeth scraping both sides of that glorious cock and his tongue coating the way with saliva.

His fingers slid into blonde hair, holding it tightly as his head flew back, connecting roughly with the arm rest of the couch. "Oh fuck yea!" Nnoitra cursed, looking down at Shinji with a deeply devilish smile. One hand let go of Shinji's hair so that he could stroke the rest of his length that the blonde couldn't take. "I wanted to fuck ya again, but I ain't gonna waste an opportunity to cum in that gorgeous mouth of yers. Don't worry. I'll make sure ya cum real sweet, too."

Shinji chuckled with his mouth full and pulled away to nip lightly at the head. "Ya think I'll let ya cum so fast? I finally get around ta suckin' ya off and yer gonna shoot yer wad just like that?"

Strong fingers wrapped around Shinji's neck, hauling him up onto the bigger man's stomach. Nnoitra sneered, but it was so haughty and so lustful that it just couldn't look malicious. "I can cum real fast, or I can let ya take yer sweet fuckin' time down there. I was jest tryin' to be nice cus I know ya want me to fuck ya again. Or do ya want something else now?"

A Cheshire grin stretched Shinji's mouth and he leaned forward to bite at Nnoitra's lips. "Why dontcha just shut the hell up and let me lick ya. I'll show ya just how much you've been missin out on when I suck ya till ya can't see straight before I think about lettin' ya cum." He bit again, this time pulling back as far as the hand around his neck would let him so that he could let Nnoitra watch him lick his swollen pink lips. "Ne?"

He followed those biting teeth with his tongue, licking his own lips in want as he released Shinji. "Tch. Have it yer way. Let's see if yer all talk, Blondie."

Shinji giggled, a normally unsettling sound for most people, and scooted back down Nnoitra's lap until he was once again face to face with his cock. Now that he knew Nnoitra liked it rough even there he wasn't about to hold back anymore. He had taken about ten inches of that cucumber that was slightly thinner than the engorged beast in front of him and he knew that with sex and lust flowing through his veins that he could probably push for a bit more than that. But first things first, he thought as he wrapped his lips once more about the head. He had to drive Nnoitra nuts before he tried that. Making a show of it, he brought the hand that had been on Nnoitra's chest down and wrapped it around the base of his cock, fisting tightly before slowly moving it up and down over the shaft as his mouth began to descend. Sucking hard and tightening and loosening his lips he began to bob his head, his hand moving in time with the long sucks his mouth was producing and the lewd sucking, slurping noises went straight to his cock.

The noises didn't go only to Shinji's cock. Nnoitra bit his lip good and hard, a small bead of blood blooming on his lip. He watched Shinji the entire time, not wanting to miss a moment – he was beautiful, and to watch his pride and joy disappear into that hot mouth was a sight he'd be replaying in his mind for many months to come. Nnoitra grabbed Shinji by the back of his hair and bucked up slowly, moving in time with the other's bobbing but taking some of the control back.

Shinji groaned when Nnoitra moved his hips, forcing his cock deeper. He would have smirked or grinned if he had been capable, but he wasn't pulling back anymore for anything short of Nnoitra's orgasm and he was going to make sure that was as far off as he could possibly make it. He wanted to show Nnoitra that he was more than just a good piece of ass. Six inches, seven. He took more of Nnoitra in, sucking, teeth scraping, lips pulsing and fist pumping. Eight inches, nine. He pulled almost all the way back before taking him in again, each time, sucking a little harder. Each time, nipping, biting, licking new, tender spots. When he was sure that he had reached almost ten inches he swallowed his relaxed throat around the invader and waited two heartbeats before doing it a third time.

He was definitely impressed by the blonde – he had some serious skills and he was curious just how Shinji had learned to suck cock like this. "Mmm… there ya go." He chuckled. Nnoitra lifted his hips once again, slowly fucking Shinji's mouth. He didn't want to choke Shinji and piss him off enough to make him stop. But Shinji looked too fuckable like this, too good to not have his face and throat fucked by an excited, horny gangster that had a thing for slim blondes.

He was burning up, the joy of having such a thing down his throat, of having the owner of it so pleased with his performance, he thought he was going to explode. He spread his knees just a little to give himself some support and reached back with the hand that had been holding him up until that point, slipping two fingers inside himself with ease. He groaned as he took Nnoitra back in as far as he could, this time letting go with the hand that had been around the base of the cock in favor for using it to massage his neglected testicles. He bobbed his head quicker, taking every thick inch he could and letting out a near constant groan as Nnoitra thrust up into his mouth. If he wasn't careful he'd be the one to cum first with how excited he was about this. He wasn't even thinking about what he was doing any more, letting his body take over, letting his mouth have complete control. Saliva trickled out the side of his mouth and tears began to well in his eyes, but he didn't care. It tasted and felt so good he just didn't care.

What pleased Nnoitra the most was how invested they both were in this. Shinji looked so fucking pretty, like he was going to cum himself any minute. He let out a low growl of arousal when he watched the blonde's fingers press into himself again. "Yea… fuck yerself jest like that…" He fisted Shinji's blonde hair harder and became more aggressive, pushing his length in and out of the other's mouth as he pleased. "Yer fuckin' lovin' this, huh?" He purred, smiling. Nnoitra tapped Shinji's cheek, waiting until those big honey eyes looked up at him. "Me, too."

Shinji whined when Nnoitra spoke to him, the vibrations of his deep voice could be felt in the back of his throat. He almost came when he looked up at him and saw the heat in his eye; written all over his face. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did so when he closed his eyes once more and as Nnoitra thrust up Shinji finally felt his lips reach the base of the cock in his mouth. He bit down, holding it in place as he once again worked his throat around it, milking it as his tongue massaged it the best he could.

Between every last inch of his length disappearing in the most perfect mouth he'd ever had and the teeth that held him in submission, Nnoitra began to loose it. He writhed beneath Shinji, grabbing at his hair, at the couch, at anything. It felt too fucking good, and when that throat began to stroke his cock so expertly, he actually struggled to hold back. He wanted to cry tears of fucking joy! "Oh fuck… Gonna cum… Gonna cum…" He wasn't sure if he was just saying it cus he knew it would turn Shinji on, or if he was warning him, or if he was asking permission.

He felt the cock begin to pulse and he wasn't sure if he was ready to stop yet. The fact that he couldn't breathe though helped his decision making and he pulled back, sucking hard and letting his teeth scrape the sensitive cock as he did so. He swirled his tongue around the tip and took a deep breath as he looked up at Nnoitra's face and blinked away a few more tears. "I wanna taste ya." He all but whispered, his throat not able to let any more than that out at the moment.

He heard it, but was far too close to appreciate how incredibly hot Shinji's admission was at that moment. Nnoitra forced his cock back into Shinji's mouth, fucking him swiftly, taking back control. It was mere minutes before he couldn't hold back anymore, and he grabbed Shinji's jaw, holding his mouth open as he pulled back, rapidly stroking his length, the swollen head resting on the blonde's tongue. With a deep groan, Nnoitra came, spilling rope after rope of hot cum into and onto Shinji's mouth.

He almost melted when the first splash of hot cum hit his tongue but refused to swallow it. Not yet. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, drawing all of it out of Nnoitra's cock and savoring the strong male taste of it. He let some of the cum dribble back out on the cock and sucked it up again his eyes rolling closed as he pulled back and looked up at the man underneath him. He wanted him to watch. Wanted him to see his own cum sliding down his throat. He tossed his head, letting the cum slosh around in his mouth, before he opened his mouth and let the tip of his tongue trace his upper lip, careful not to spill a drop. He would savor that flavor all night until Nnoitra looked him in the eye.

He shuddered wickedly as he came down from his orgasm, having to pry his eye open to look back down at his companion. No… Shinji was his lover, he realized as he felt his jaw drop. A quick fuck would have spit or swallowed immediately and moved onto their own pleasure. A lover would lay there, savoring his cum, wanting him to know how much he was enjoying it. And he could definitely see that Shinji was pleased with himself and lurking in a place between lust and ecstasy. He tilted Shinji's head back, watching eagerly as he silently allowed the other man to swallow. "Don't swallow all of it." He smirked deviously.

Shinji whined at the command but did as he was told, letting half of the cum slide down his throat before actually swallowing around it. He shivered at the feel of it and the remaining half of it still coating his tongue, teeth and cheeks. He had forgotten all about the fingers buried in his ass and jerked when they moved almost involuntarily. His breath shuddered out and he resisted the urge to wipe away the tears and drool. He knew what he looked like right then and knew that Nnoitra would love the fact that he was the cause of it all. And damned if he didn't love it. Damned if he didn't want that man even more because of it. He wanted more, God how he wanted more. He wanted Nnoitra hard again and pounding into him, fucking him into the couch, the floor, anywhere, it didn't matter.

Nnoitra grinned, looking down at the perfect submissive laying over him. He reached his hands under Shinji's arms and pulled him up until they laid face to face. His smile was too full of lust to be sweet, but it was definitely appreciative. He smashed his lips against Shinji's, forcing his long tongue into his mouth and tasting his own release. They shared his cum in their mouths, each swallowing it as their tongues massaged against each other. And just in case Blondie had forgotten, Nnoitra bucked his hips up, pressing his half hard length into the younger man's stomach.

Shinji moaned wantonly into the kiss, never having pegged Nnoitra for the kind to like this sort of thing, and then again when the hips beneath him bucked and he remembered just how hard he was. He ground himself into a sharp hipbone, not caring that it kind of hurt, and pulled away to latch his teeth onto the long neck presented to him. His hands roamed, touching and feeling every bit of the surprisingly smooth skin. He wanted to feel more of him. Wanted this euphoric feeling to never go away. He reared back enough to look Nnoitra in the eye and sucked his lower lip in his mouth before letting it go and whispering, "Fick Mich." His voice rough from having such a large object rammed inside it so recently.

He reached his hand down behind Shinji, pressing on the blonde's fingers that were still buried inside of himself. "Keep touchin' yerself, and I'll fuck ya all ya want." Over the time he'd spent with Shinji, he'd learned to recognize a few of the begging demands spoken at him in breathy, lusty German. He slowly rolled his hips up, grinding against the blonde, licking his lips at him. "Ya wanna ride me? Wanna sit on my cock and fuck yerself as hard as ya want?"

His eyes fluttered back into his head when Nnoitra pressed his fingers deep inside him and fell back open again at the question asked him. A big part of him wanted to snap, "Of course I do asshole!" but the only thing that managed to come out at that point was a mewling whine followed by a nod of his head as he arched his back and pressed his fingers deeper.

He could see how annoyed and feisty Shinji was feeling even through his arousal, and he loved to provoke those emotions in the smaller blonde. Nnoitra couldn't play the part of giving and generous lover all the time, or even most of the time. He had to be a little bit of an asshole. He was an asshole. As much as he wanted to ram himself into the slender body once again, it was so much fun to antagonize Shinji. He wasn't going to fuck him until he took matters into his own hands.

He closed his eyes and let his head drop to Nnoitra's shoulder as he fucked himself with his own fingers. It felt good but he wanted something else. Something more. He smirked against the skin and almost laughed when it occurred to him that he was such a greedy lover. If it wasn't for his need to please his partner he probably wouldn't be as good in bed as he was. He ground his hips forward when his middle finger brushed against his prostate and he shuddered, moaning quietly. He could have sworn Nnoitra chuckled but he didn't care. He was too irritated with the fact that the man was just laying there with his hands lazily draped over his back. What the hell was he waiting for? He bit down on the shoulder and arched his back even further. That asshole was going to make him do all the work, wasn't he? He shuddered again when this time he pressed the pad of his finger against the bundle of nerves.

It was too hot to watch Shinji just writhing and fingering himself over him. Already, he was trying to think of ways to goad the younger man into letting him watch him masturbate some time in the future. Nnoitra leaned up, scraping his teeth over Shinji's collarbone and nibbling it incessantly. "Ya want it so bad, don't ya?" He teased, bucking a little more roughly. "Ya gonna take what ya want or just sit there and fuck yerself till ya cum all over me like the horny little bitch ya are?"

The words were barely out of Nnoitra's mouth before Shinji was moving, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him up to a sitting position, crushing his mouth to his almost savagely. With a graceful move of his hips he somehow managed to straddle Nnoitra and grind their cocks together as his tongue taunted the larger man to kiss him back. He pulled away and looked at him as he let go of his neck and reached between them, grabbing the half hard cock of Nnoitra's and stroking it harshly, trying his best to bring it quickly back to life. "I'll cum all over ya if I want." He whispered between his teeth. "Just hurry up and get hard again."

He raised his uncovered brow at Shinji, never ceasing to be surprised by how far he'd go to get what he wanted. Nnoitra just shrugged, enjoying those skilled and slightly violent hands on his member as he reached underneath himself and grabbed the minty lube up from the couch cushions. They didn't really need much more considering how much he'd already used on Shinji, but it didn't hurt to try and placate the man who was about to ride him. He held it up, shaking it a little with a grin as he allowed himself to grow as hard as possible.

Shinji snatched it out of his hand with the one that he had been pleasuring himself with and pulled the cap with his teeth, pouring a bit of the lubricant on the hand stroking Nnoitra's cock before replacing the cap and tossing the bottle on the floor. Now with a free hand he reached up and pinched Nnoitra's nipple, rolling it between his fingers and pressing it with his thumb. He licked his lips and leaned forward, feathering light kisses across his collar bone even as the fingers of one hand tightened around the almost fully hard cock and the other plucked at the pebble hard nipple. Almost there.

He had to fight not to laugh at how impatient Shinji was over getting to fuck again. Though Shinji was making him rather distracted, the lube making his erection tingle, his hips wiggling slightly with want. Nnoitra was plenty hard now, and all Shinji needed to do was hop on and go for a ride. He pulled Shinji down to him, plundering his mouth and sucking on his tongue provocatively. "Let me make ya cum again, Shin-chan." He purred, knowing what his lover needed to hear. He didn't like to use the blonde's name, but he knew it made him quiver with want.

He moaned into the kiss and his eyes rolled back when Nnoitra's spoke. Yes, he nodded his head in acquiescence, suddenly going soft and gentle again. He lifted himself up on his knees and pushed Nnoitra's cock underneath him, sliding it between his slicked up ass cheeks. He rocked against if a few times, coating every bit of himself to ensure a smooth ride. "Turn ta the side." He whispered. "It'll be easier to move with yer back against the cushions."

Nnoitra clutched Shinji to him, holding him tightly as he sat up and maneuvered to sit normally on the couch – or, at least as normally as one could sit with a naked blonde straddling their lap. His long legs splayed out widely, getting comfortable beneath Shinji as his large hands ran down his back, curving along his waist and settling on his hips. "Its all you, Blondie. Show me how good ya can ride me."

"Tch, maybe yer the one that should hold on then." Shinji smirked as he rose on his knees and reached back to position Nnoitra's cock as his entrance. Not waiting more than a heartbeat he sat hard, groaning at the feel of it, and wrapped his arms around Nnoitra's neck. He swirled his hips once before rising and bowing his back, slamming himself down once more. He felt too full but it felt too good to care that he might hurt himself this way. It wasn't like he wasn't going to be sore in the morning anyway, what with the beating earlier. He shivered and tightened around Nnoitra's cock when he thought about that and tossed his head back, arching his back as he rose and bowing it as he fell. Shit, it was almost too much to think about while his huge cock was getting crammed all the way inside him.

It was too hard to think about how beautiful and uninhibited Shinji looked like this when there was so much pleasure coursing through his body. Blondie was tight like always, not as tight as the first time they'd fucked tonight, but more than enough to make his eye roll back and his fingers dig into slim hips. Nnoitra loved how Shinji wasn't intimidated by his size and greedily took every single inch of him. It was the kind of sex they both needed to fulfill themselves. "Fuck… Just like that…" He breathed, speaking mostly to himself as he watched Shinji use him contentedly.

Shinji paused, his body going rigid and his knees clenching tight around Nnoitra's hips. Fuck, he almost came when he struck his own pleasure spot with Nnoitra's cock twice in a row. With a deep quaking breath he forced his legs to relax and spread them again, further this time but still close enough to have complete control over his movements. He started out slowly this time, rising and falling slower than the breaths were leaving his lungs. It didn't take long for those thin hips to start pistoning again, his pace quicker than before. He titled his hips, carefully trying not let himself cum just yet. He opened his mouth, a litany of garbled German and Japanese tumbling out before he bit his lips and shook his head.

He at least understood a little of what was being mumbled at him, but he loved being able to make Shinji like this. Nnoitra wanted him to fuck himself as much as he liked and cum as hard as he could. Then he would take his own release, maybe throw them both onto the floor and fuck the blonde into incoherency. His hands slid down, palming over Shinji's abused ass before giving it a sharp slap on each side. Blondie liked pain. His nails dug down the other's thighs and he moaned, letting Shinji know just how much he enjoyed being ridden. Shinji's ass was incredible. It was addictive.

Shinji cried out, throwing his head back and digging his fingers into Nnoitra's shoulder. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was so close, so fucking close, but he didn't want it to end yet. He tangled his fingers in Nnoitra's hair, tugging gently and leaning forward to nip at the lips before him. He wasn't sure if he could handle kissing him at this point but he ultimately had no more cognitive control over his body. He was running on lust now. It pumped through his veins and made his brain foggy, fuzzy, filled. His tongue licked a wet line across Nnoitra's upper lip and he moaned, grinding his hips for a moment before returning again to his harsh, fierce ride. "Oh fuck… oh shit, yes. Ah-nngh-ah! So… so…." He furrowed his brow again and opened his eyes into slits to see Nnoitra's face. "So fucking big."

Nnoitra knew he was big, and while he liked to hear his partners vocalizations of the very true fact, it wasn't what inspired his passion. Seeing Shinji lose all control of himself and become nothing more than a sex-stupid fucking machine was what made him hot. Those bright eyes looking back at him, straight at him and no one else, caused a deep shudder through his body. Shinji knew he wasn't just fucking anyone – it was written all over his face that he was completely taken with what Nnoitra's body was evoking in him. He leaned in, licking a slow line up Shinji's neck. "Say it when ya cum. Ya know what I wanna hear."

He reached back with one hand, curling thin fingers under Nnoitra's testicles and rolling them between his fingers as he tightened around him, his orgasm starting in his belly, heat radiating outward and rippling across his skin. All at once his head snapped back and his mouth fell open, his body curled in on itself, knees tightening and arm pulling his chest as close as he could get to Nnoitra with actually merging with him. He had just enough time to let his head fall forward again, his eyes open as far as they could with sex clouding his system and his mouth open before he felt the first pulse in his cock. "Nn-Nnoitra." He mewled and then groaned as his body bucked and he came, splattering himself between them as his body shook from the force of it all. "Nnoi. Nnoinnoinnoi…." He repeated, almost sobbing into the shoulder his head had fallen on.

Shinji came so hard that he was actually gritting his teeth with effort to control himself. He wanted to feel every tremor and shudder of the younger man's orgasm. Hearing his name made Nnoitra shudder and he barely let Shinji finish his own orgasm before he was pinning him down onto the couch cushions and fucking him intensely, never having parted their bodies. He threw Shinji's legs over his shoulders, getting deeper, harder, more aggressive. Two long fingers smeared through the still-warm liquid coating his stomach and slathered themselves as much as possible before Nnoitra was shoving the fingers into Shinji's mouth.

He wasn't aware of being thrown on his back but he was acutely aware that now Nnoitra was ramming into him with such force that he was surprised his pelvis wasn't breaking. He didn't even think twice before sucking the two fingers pressed to his lips into his mouth, his tongue curling and cleaning off the digits until he couldn't breathe and had to pull away. Oh, fuck. It was too much. Too fucking much. He slapped a hand over his eyes and bit his lip, the strangled whimpers and groans tearing from his chest punctuated by barely repressed sobs. He was going to cry. He hadn't cried from sex in years and only after hours of sweet torture before penetration. He shook his head again and squeezed his eyes shut under his hand not sure if he wanted to just let go and show that weakness to the man above him or hide it with every last bit of his self control.

All that should have mattered now was his own release, his own pleasure, his own need to fuck as much and as hard as possible. But he couldn't stop mind-fucking the blonde below him. Nnoitra grabbed his forearms and pulled them back towards his own hips, effectively keeping Shinji from having any use of them while also using them as leverage to thrust harder. He leaned over Shinji, bending the flexible young man in half, his ragged breath too hot as it came out. "Fuck… I love fuckin' ya…" He began to growl, knowing how much Shinji loved to hear him speak, ever since their first time. "Yer so hot... So fuckin'… nng… responsive… Yer ass is so tight… Wanna fuckin' worship it…" His face pressed into Shinji's neck, threatening to abuse the sensitive area as his lips ran across it. "Shit… Wanna keep fuckin' ya… just like this… for-fuckin'-ever…" Nnoitra's tongue ran up the blonde's ear, his teeth nibbling on his tragus. "…Hirako-sama…"

That was it. His control broke and a sob wracked his body as tears rolled down his cheeks and he meet each and every one of Nnoitra's thrusts. He didn't care anymore if it made him appear weak; didn't care if it made him look like a woman. He'd cry like a bitch every time if it meant feeling this much pleasure, this much rapture. This much feeling.

Nnoitra didn't think it made him look weak or womanly – that would have made him stop fucking Shinji. Probably. He knew Shinji was just reacting in an involuntary fashion to feeling so much sensation that it was burning him on the inside and destroying his mind. He burrowed his face into Shinji's neck and stayed there, fucking him wildly until he didn't want to hold out any longer. With a deeply satisfied groan, Nnoitra came, pounding his release into Shinji, feeling the other's tears stain both of their cheeks.

Shinji wrapped his legs around Nnoitra's shoulders as he came, his hands fisting and his breathing coming out in hitching gasps over the sobs. "Nnoi…" It was a whisper, all he was able to manage at that moment. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath and slow his sobs. It didn't work and the lack of oxygen was making his head feel funny; light and airy. He came dry and tightened around Nnoitra at the end of his orgasm, his body once again curling in on itself before everything went dark and he went completely limp.

As Nnoitra laid there catching his breath, his face still buried in Shinji's neck, all the things he'd just mumbled began to come back to him. His face brightened with embarrassment and a little bit of anger. He sounded like a fucking chick! He pulled back, about to pass it off as nothing and hope Shinji hadn't heard him, when he noticed that not only was Shinji limp and exhausted, but also passed out and incoherent. "Tch…" He looked away and pulled out slowly, sitting back on the couch. No one was around to see the large smile, not a grin, that plastered his face, though. He'd finally fucked Blondie unconscious. That was another thing he could cross off his to-do list. After grabbing a towel out of the bathroom and cleaning them both up a bit, he decided to let Shinji rest while he sat in sat in the window sill for a coffin nail.

Shinji didn't know how long he was out but he woke suddenly with his entire body on fire. He groaned and tried to roll over, trying to remember how he had even gotten on the floor, when it all came back to him in a rush. He groaned again and reached up to wipe at his face, half pleased and half disgusted that the tears were dry already. When he finally managed to get himself into a seated position he took a deep breath and looked around the room, finding it empty. He left? After all that he still got up and fucking left him there, covered in cum and passed out in the middle of his mother's fucking living room?! Fucking asshole! He started to get more and more angry as he struggled to stand, the pain in his back and ass coming back to haunt him now that his head was clear. Once he was standing he wobbled dangerously and slumped down on the couch. And now his legs didn't work. Just fucking great. He a heard a snort of laughter by the window and whipped his head around see Nnoitra with an almost gone cigarette between his teeth.

"I'd just take it easy if I were you. Ya ain't weak just cus ya got fucked so hard ya can't walk." Nnoitra beamed proudly. He popped open the side of the window screen and flicked the spent cigarette out the window before replacing it and leaning back to look at Shinji. He looked damn good, well fucked, and the site made his cock twitch awake once again. "C'mere." He ordered, voice dropping down slightly.

"You c'mere." Replied an unreasonably surly Shinji. Of course, he wasn't even sure he could make it to the other side of the couch, let alone the other side of the room. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it and knowing that he was only making it worse. He was happy to see Nnoitra was still there but pissed off that he had become so… well pissed off at the thought of him having left.

He chuckled at the comeback and stood to his full height, making his way slowly across the room. Nnoitra sat himself down on the coffee table directly in front of Shinji, no hint of modesty in the way he sat open-legged. "Yea? And?"

Shinji sighed and made a feeble attempt at glaring at him. "If ya wanna fuck me ferever yer gonna hafta gimmie a bit 'a time ta recover."

Nnoitra's eye went wide as what was definitely not a fucking blush covered his face. "Tch… Who said that?" He defended stupidly.

Shinji giggled, a purely amused sound, and a smile spread across his face at Nnoitra's reaction. He reached forward and placed a single finger under Nnoitra's chin, stroking gently and bringing him slightly closer. "So be a fuckin' gentleman fer once in yer life and help me to tha shower." He wanted to get clean and let the hot water relax his stiffening muscles. He had a feeling this wasn't the end of their evening by a long shot.

End???


	3. Chapter 3

So we're back with the finale of Dirty me! Yay for us :D So these are the last two chapters of Dirty Me and LoveyourflyingV and I again RP'd this together. We switched roles this time though. I play the part of Nnoitra this time and V plays Shinji. I hope you all enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it!

~Penny and V

* * *

Shinji was such a fucking clean freak, but Nnoitra was glad to have the sweat and cum washed off him. The only thing that sucked was the fact that the only soap was this flowery shit that made his nose wrinkle every time he caught a whiff of it. He made a mental note to get dirty again as soon as Blondie was finished primping. He'd never understand why people took so long getting cleaned. It wasn't fucking rocket science. You soap up, scrub and rinse. Done. Then again, with him in the shower Nnoitra had free time to raid the kitchen for a much needed energy boost. That kind of sex always made him hungry. He smirked when he opened the refrigerator and found it practically bursting with food. Jackpot.

The blonde stepped out of the shower, unaware of the soft smile on his face. It wasn't that he had anything to be discontent about, but he didn't like to show people other than his mother or Ichigo just how happy he could be for some reason. His legs were still wobbly as he made his way to mirror, reaching for a comb and running it through his thick hair. It was getting long, down to his shoulders now. His eyes cut to the door as he frowned in annoyance. Even though he'd just shared a moment he didn't want to refer to as intimate with Nnoitra, he was sure the giant freak was probably undoing every good thing they had at the moment by doing something stupid. He didn't want to leave him out there for too long.

"Oh fuck yes! Score." Nnoitra said out loud when he found a small stash of blueberry pocky in one of the cabinets. After downing half a carton of orange juice and some leftover stir fry he figured it would top off the meal nicely for something sweet. It was too bad the melon ones were out of season, he thought fleetingly as he ripped open the box and pulled out one of the air tight packages. He pulled one out slowly, a grin too wide to be considered gleeful on his face, and stuck the tip between his teeth, closing his uncovered eye as the flavor hit him. Way better than fucking chocolate. Leaving the box on the counter he decided to check out the other cupboards just to see what was in them.

Shinji walked into the kitchen, a horrible mauve paisley towel wrapped low around his hips. It may have been hideous, but it was Okaachan's favorite. Without even seeing the living room empty, he knew Nnoitra would be in the kitchen. He just didn't expect to see an almost seven foot tall man completely naked and savoring Pocky like it was an orgasm. He just couldn't find it in himself to be pissed, especially since the kitchen wasn't even in a state of disarray. Shinji snatched the pack of Pocky out of his hand and took it for himself, procuring a single stick before setting it back on the counter. "Ya ain't never gonna be as good as me, baka. Not even after all this time." He grinned, pushing the blueberry cookie stick into his mouth and sucking it slowly. He was still champion of the game he and Ichigo had discovered, and no Pocky-loving asshole was going to deprive him of that.

"Che." Nnoitra grabbed at the package that was so rudely taken from him. "I was eatin' that ya shit." He said, his eye roving down of Shinji's newly clean body and settling on the towel. He cocked his eyebrow and let his hand drop. "So someone puked and thought it would make a good color fer a towel?" That thing was hideous. He didn't even understand why Shinji was wearing it when it was just going to get tossed wherever Nnoitra decided to fuck him next.

He lost his concentration, the ball on his tongue ring snagging the delicate stick and snapping it in two, as Nnoitra insulted him. "Fuck you! It's Okachaan's favorite. I don't complain about the stupid shit ya wear all the time." He grumbled, retreating out of the kitchen.

"What stupid shit? My clothes're just fuckin' fine." Nnoitra shot back. He liked the way he dressed; baggy pants and tight t-shirts were just fine in his book. "Mama's boy."

"Yer t-shirts make ya look gay, and yer pants are gonna fall off yer ass." He retorted, making his way back to his bedroom to find some semblance of clothing. Maybe some loungepants. Shinji had stopped caring about being called a "Mama's Boy" a long time ago. He knew he was, and he was okay with that. His mother may have been weird, but she was great. He leaned down, sifting through a drawer to find what he wanted.

"Fer one, I am gay fucktard. Fer two, I wear a damn belt." Nnoitra called after Shinji as he walked away. He grabbed the pocky and followed him down the hall and into a small bedroom. Stopping in the doorway to get a full view of the room Nnoitra grinned and leaned against the door jam, sticking another blue stick in his mouth. He could tell it was Shinji's room, the bedspread was pink and there were at least six pillows on the twin size bed. He shook his head as his violet eye took in the posters on the wall. Half naked men… what a surprise. "The fuck you doin'?" He asked when he finally looked down at the blonde. It was a nice view but he looked to be getting ready to cover himself a bit more permanently.

Shinji cocked an eyebrow as he turned around, a thin pair of cotton pants in his grasp. "What the fuck's it look like? I'm gettin' dressed." He gave an unimpressed look of incredulity and turned back around, vainly preening in his mirror for a few moments. He pretended not to glance at the man in his doorway, like he hadn't spent so many nights in his youth in that very room dreaming that someone would someday screw him so completely senseless like he now knew Nnoitra could.

Nnoitra bit the pocky in half and chewed with a frown on his face. "The fuck for?" Baffled would have been a perfect word to describe how Shinji's actions made him feel. He took a step into the room, narrowly missing a small disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm jus' gonna take 'em off again." If he thought Shinji's apartment made him feel huge this room alone made him feel gigantic. He shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked at Shinji's reflection in the mirror, meeting the other man's eyes with his own before shifting to his own reflected form. He had almost forgotten he'd pulled his hair back in a messy bun at the crown of his head until he saw himself.

He rolled his eyes, cocking a hip in annoyance as he looked back at Nnoitra through the mirror. "We just fucked a little while ago. Ya came like three times. Ya can't wait a fuckin' hour to do it again?" It wasn't that he didn't want to mess around again… Shinji just wanted a little time for himself where he could breathe normally and not be screaming. And his ass still really hurt; the shower hadn't helped much with that.

Nnoitra's eye narrowed but his lips titled in a grin. He took another step forward and reached out, grabbing a fist full of Shinji's hair and gently pulling him back just enough to make him feel like he was off balance. "Don't get all fuckin bitchy. I ain't waitin' an hour. Ya said we got all night fer this and I'm gonna fuck ya all night. One way 'er another." His free hand flattened against Shinji's chest and pressed as his tongue flicked out to mark a hot, wet trail from his shoulder to the top of his ear where he bit down harshly. "Got it, Blondie?"

His jaw dropped open as his hair was grabbed and he fell back into the larger man. Shinji only wished he hadn't caved so easily, that his head would hurt instead of feeling sooo damn good. But he didn't want to just give in – it wasn't nearly as fun that way. He grabbed Nnoitra's hand and flung it off his chest, leaning forward again to brace his hands on the dresser, even if the hand still gripping his hair made his back arch harshly. "Yeah? And what if I ain't in the mood?"

"Get in the fuckin' mood." Nnoitra growled, his hand reaching up to toy with one of Shinji's nipples, tugging on the metal bar, as his grip on the silky damp hair tightened. Of course he knew Shinji wouldn't just melt completely for him, but at least some of the fight seemed to have drained from him. He didn't much care for the reason behind that, all that mattered was that he wouldn't have to fight quite as hard as he would have if this had been the first encounter of the night. He let his eye catch Shinji's in the mirror again and let a slow sneering grin stretch his lips.

"Fucker." He growled, eyes clenching shut at the pain that ran through his chest even as his cock twitched in anticipation. Shinji tried to slow his anxious breathing, watching that stupid sneer cross Nnoitra's face, even though part of him found it ungodly sexy. "Ya think ya can get me in the mood by beatin' my ass again? Ya think that'll do it?" He huffed.

Nnoitra chuckled, a dark ominous sound. "Who said I was gonna be rough with ya?" He simultaneously let go of Shinji's hair and nipple in favor for running a gentle finger slowly down his spine. He nudged the side of his neck with his nose and let his lips and breath feather over the sensitive skin there. When his finger reached Shinji's tailbone he moved it in a slow circle before retracing his earlier movements.

His skin felt cold with the way he shivered at the soft, barely there touches, but he knew his body was radiating heat like a furnace. His eyelids fluttered and he shook his head. No, this is not something he wanted to feel. Shinji's fingertips skidded on the dresser's surface as he pushed his ass back against the finger slowly teasing him. He hated these touches. They were torture.

With a sly grin at Shinji's movements Nnoitra knew he had hit the right button. He still wasn't sure which the blond liked more, the rough almost brutal sex like they had shared earlier, or the sweet torturous caresses that teased him to the brink of insanity. Usually Shinji got defensive about those touches, pushing Nnoitra away and goading him into rougher play, but not tonight. No, tonight Nnoitra was going to make him take every last bit of it and love every minute of it. Even if he had to tie him up again to get him to stay put. He wouldn't admit to it, but it was his way of compensating for the blowjob he had been wanting for so long and had finally received. That glorious fucking blow job. By the time his finger had reached the top of Shinji's neck his mind was already thinking up ways to make him squirm. He spread his fingers and let them slide slowly into Shinji's hair as his other hand reached up and traced the barely there muscles of his abdomen, his lips still moving over his neck.

Shinji was squirming already, but not solely because of the touches. He was fighting with himself. Still, every few seconds, his movement would cease completely and a look of pure bliss would cross his face. Slowly, he began to shake his head again. "N-No…" He whimpered. "No, baka!" He growled, pushing himself away and crossing the room, just standing there, back turned.

Nnoitra rolled his eye and took a deep breath, his patience level already dangerously low. "Where is it?" He asked, cocking a hip as he looked around the room.

The outburst caught him by surprise. He had expected to be grabbed and shoved into the closest surface. "Where is what?" Shinji turned around, looking confused and worn.

"Yer bag, er box, er whatever full 'a stuff I can tie ya up with." He walked to the closet and opened it, leaning in and moving things around as he searched for something that would catch his eye. Little shit had to have that kind of stuff still there. He had lube, after all.

Shinji crossed his arms, frowning, trying to put on a front. "What makes ya think I would keep that kinda stuff here?" Not that he didn't have it. He still had a box of toys under his bed. Not his best stuff, but it still got the job done. Nnoitra would have to look for it himself, though. He sat down on the bed, perching on the end of it with his knees bent, arms resting over their caps.

"Tch. I know ya do." Nnoitra muttered, lifting the lid on a box in the closet and finding it full of baby clothes. He shuddered and shut it quickly. Turning around and facing the bedroom once more, he ignored Shinji as he tried to think of where to look next. The dresser maybe? Nah, most people kept that kind of thing in the bottom drawers and he'd already seen what was in the bottom drawer of that. He frowned and continued to search, standing by the open closet as his eyes took in every inch of the room. There was really only one choice left; under the bed itself. His eye flicked to Shinji and then back to the bed as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. As soon as he moved forward he not only saw but felt Shinji tense.

He didn't think he'd given himself away, but it was obvious that Nnoitra knew. He hated how well the man could read him – anyone, really. It was his job, for lack of a better phrase. He just frowned, turning a sour look to the bigger man.

Nnoitra grinned at Shinji's frown and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Get it fer me." He didn't see any reason why he couldn't have a little fun with the blond haired young man before he tied him up and teased him until he begged to have his cock in him.

His head shot back, looking confused for a moment before he just began to laugh. "No." Shinji chuckled a little more, stretching out and leaning back on the bed. Even the notion that he was about to be fucked within an inch of his sanity wasn't enough to make him work for it. He wasn't going to be subservient to this asshole… Not unless he was prompted properly. He didn't do well with half-assed commands.

His eye narrowed and his voice dropped, deep and commanding. "If I gotta get in myself I ain't gonna play nice. There're plenty 'a ways ta keep ya from cummin' fer hours and I know all 'a them." He crossed his arms and waited for Shinji to react.

"Why would ya wanna do a thing like that?" He asked innocently, tipping his head to the side. He loved to tease this man, whether he was being aggressive and playing hard to get or just seducing. Shinji stood, rolling his hips as he walked a few feet to Nnoitra, shoulders back and chin held high. "Don't ya like watchin' me cum?"

Nnoitra placed a hand on each of his hips and leaned forward, almost nose to nose with Shinji. "I seen that already. Time fer a new game." He reached out with one hand and snatched the towel from around Shinji's waist, throwing it over his head and pushing him back to the bed so that his legs hung over the side. "And yer innocent act makes me wanna do bad things ta ya, so this is all yer own fault." He knelt down, sinking his teeth into a thin thigh right above the knee as he reached under the bed. The first box he pulled out was the lube but the second, a bigger box, was what he was looking for. He opened it and grinned at the coiled rope laying right on top, begging to be used.

Shinji flailed and struggled as he fell back on the bed, ripping off the towel with anger. "Asshole." He growled, but continued to lay back. At this point he couldn't decide if he wanted to go along with things or make it all worse for himself. He was never sure quite what Nnoitra was capable of, and the man always seemed to take things further than Shinji had thought he could. His head fell back, a hiss tearing from his throat as those teeth found a sensitive spot on his thigh. He couldn't help but reach down and thread his fingers through Nnoitra's hair, pulling him closer.

He reached up and pulled the hand off his head, yanking Shinji up to a sitting position. "Good rope." He mumbled, uncoiling it to it's full length before methodically measuring it and eyeing Shinji's bare chest. If one didn't start the knots just right it could throw the whole deal off. He muttered numbers to himself as he began to place the rope, crossing it over Shinji's chest and back over his shoulders to begin the knot work.

He eyed the other man carefully, almost in disbelief, just lying there to let him work. The only times that he had ever been tied up with rope were clumsy hog-ties or shoddily done attempts at more intricate bondage. The way Nnoitra was going about it, though… it was as if he really knew what he was doing. He couldn't imagine that this man knew kinbaku, but part of him was already begging and hopeful. He wanted to be tied up beautifully, and then teased and used within an inch of his sanity.

It had been a while since he had done this kind of thing, but it was kind of like riding a bicycle. One never really forgot. He gently grabbed Shinji's hip and rolled him over, meeting basically no resistance, and bent his arms behind him, making him grab his own elbows. He would have told him to stay put but instead continued saying numbers under his breath. It was the way he had been taught and it was the only way he could remember how to do it right. He wasn't planning on anything too fancy, but he still needed to concentrate. Alternately wrapping the rope around Shinji's upper arms, knotting it in the center between his shoulder blades, and down around his forearms he soon finished and sat back to grin at his own work.

As the rope wrapped around his skin and numbers began to float through the air like music, Shinji's breath grew shorter and deeper. This was really happening. He was glad he was pressed into the bed for now. He was so aroused it was hard not to squirm and grind his hardened cock into the bed just to get a little bit of friction. He couldn't move his arms at all, and he loved it. He loved being bound like this. Nnoitra was experienced and he could tell – he was bound securely, but could still feel the blood easily flowing through his limbs. That only turned him on more.

Looking back into the box he sifted through it's contents to see what was there. A myriad of vibrators and butt plugs as usual; Shinji seemed to love to be filled no matter the size or shape of the object. He passed those over in favor for a simple pair of padded nipple clamps attached by a thin gold chain. He licked his lips as he pictured the color against Shinji's rosy skin and set them aside for later. He wanted to check out the rest of the box before making any definite decisions. The next thing he pulled out was an object that wasn't immediately recognizable to anyone who wasn't familiar with sex toys. Long string of silicone with the ends held together with a small glass adjustable bead made his grin return and he rolled Shinji back over, his grin widening when he saw that he was already erect.

It shouldn't have been this easy for Nnoitra to make him so disheveled. Strands of golden hair plastered to Shinji's face, and he glared back at the man above him, trying to seem pissed instead of turned on, though he couldn't hide his state of arousal. He shifted his hips, pulling his legs up almost protectively and huffed. "That better fuckin' be goin on yer cock." Even if he was practically aching to be tortured to his wits' end, he wasn't going to beg for it. Yet.

Nnoitra ignored him and grabbed an ankle, pulling the leg down and holding it to the floor. With one leg still cocked it left Shinji's thigh open to his viewing and he grinned again, leaning forward and licking at the sensitive skin before he noticed the large hickey he had left there earlier that night. With Shinji distracted slightly he almost laughed before sinking his teeth into it and rolling the tip of his tongue over the abused skin.

He bit his lip, shaking his head at the weird sensation. His inner thighs were so sensitive, pain highly radiating from the area as a ticklish sort of pleasure radiated into his core. "Nnyyah…. Fuh… S-Stoop…" Shinji thrashed on the bed, trying to move his leg out of Nnoitra's strong grip even as the one that had been pulled into his body slid over the tall man's shoulder, leaving himself more open and even more vulnerable.

With a quick squeeze from his teeth and gave the bruise one hard suck before pulling back and placing the silicone cock tie over Shinji's cock, fastening it securely at the base. "Nah, it's fer yers. And if ya don't quit fuckin' movin' around like that I'll tie yer legs up too."

Shinji sucked in a quick breath as his thigh was released, relaxing as the tormenting teeth were removed but missing that wicked tongue. The tie made him grimace, though it wasn't the first time he'd worn it. Already he could feel himself growing harder, and he tried not to think about cumming, or that gigantic freak's huge dick, or how much he wanted to cum already, or his salivating mouth, or getting to cum… Damnit! Fucker! He knew it was only going to get worse, and the anticipation made him hotter and infinitely more frustrated. He didn't comply so much as he just dropped his legs, one hanging on the floor and the other still draped over Nnoitra's shoulder. "Whatever."

"Quitter." Nnoitra teased as he reached for the second, shorter length of rope. He'd been wanting to do something like this for a while so he over looked the fact that he was doing what the bitch had passive aggressively asked for. He grabbed the leg that wasn't slung over his shoulder and bent it at the knee, pressing it close to Shinji's body. As he wrapped a portion of the rope around it, bonding thigh to calf, he decided to play a bit before tying up the other. With Shinji's legs spread, Nnoitra lapped at the thigh of the one draped over his shoulder, pulling tighter on the rope connected to his other leg to try and give Shinji the hint to stay put. He didn't think it would work but he thought he'd give it a try anyway.

He craned his neck up to try and see what Nnoitra was doing with the rope against his leg, but it was nearly impossible to get any leverage and hold himself up while his arms were bound. "Scheissekopf." He muttered, instantly trying to pull his leg away… until that long, horrible, amazing tongue licked across his thigh. Shinji couldn't stay put. His hips wiggled, subconsciously pushing himself towards Nnoitra's mouth, wanting more of that tongue, more of that mouth, more pleasure.

Nnoitra pulled the rope in his hand tighter and used his free hand to hold his other leg in place as his tongue drew patterns from Shinji's knee all the way to the point where thigh and pelvis met. He nipped the tendon at the juncture there as his long fingers curled around his knee, pressing the underside gently. Lifting his shoulders and subsequently Shinji's hips, he slipped the rope underneath him and pulled it all the way through. He dropped back down and bent Shinji's other leg, repeating to that one what he had done to the other. He sat back to check his work, testing that Shinji's legs were secure by grabbing a knee and giving it a small shake. Perfect.

Shinji was always left panting by the things that mouth could do to him, but such slow, almost gentle touches were frying his brain quicker than a hard fuck ever could. By the time he began to squirm again, he realized both of his legs were completely bound against themselves. There was no getting out of that rope. He was completely open, and at the mercy of a violent, evil, and annoying man. He glared through heavy breathing, trying to pretend like his cock didn't twitch at the thought of what Nnoitra might put him through.

He grinned, taking in the sight of Shinji spread open before him and licked his lips. What to do, what to do? So many options stood before him so he decided to wing it and pressed his lips to the inside of Shinji's ankle, licking the bone as he worked his way as slow as he could up and over the almost hairless skin. It was silent in the room save for Shinji's harsh breathing and Nnoitra couldn't help himself. "So ya were sayin'…?"

"Ich hasse Dich, Schwanzlutscher!" He growled, immediately thrashing on the bed as if he could actually get away from the man he had allowed to bind him. It wasn't fair! Why wasn't Nnoitra just pounding into him and screwing him stupid? Why wasn't he doing what he'd done earlier that night? The binding was kinky and all but the interactions between them this time were almost… sweet. What the fuck was that about?

"What's that? Ya want me ta blindfold ya?" Nnoitra grinned, lifting his head so he could look at Shinji's face. "Ya want me ta gag ya?" Even though he didn't understand what Shinji had said to him he was well aware that it hadn't been anything like that. He just wanted to see the look on Shinji's face when he said it.

His eyes went wide before narrowing into slits angrily. "Don't ya dare try and gag me! Ain't it enough that yer fuckin' torturin' me?" Though it was really far from torture. Shinji knew he could take so much more than this before he broke. This as practically child's play, but he would say whatever he had to, to move their play along.

Nnoitra hummed a reply and looked back down inside the box to see what was left. When he saw the small fluffy feather he pulled it out and held in up, casting an incredulous look over at Shinji. "Really?" How cliché, he thought to himself before using it to tickle Shinji's testicles as he looked back into the box for something else.

If his legs hadn't been bound, Shinji would have kicked, either at Nnoitra or simply involuntary from the sensation. It was all a game. They both knew Shinji was loving every second of this, even while despising it, and all the toys he had in that box were just proving the point further. He tried to pull his hips back and away from the feather but to no avail. "If yer gonna talk, can ya sound less retarded?" He groaned, sticking his tongue out in annoyance. "Thanks in advance."

He dropped the feather and stood up abruptly, ignoring Shinji again as an idea hit him. He left the room and walked straight to the kitchen, opening cupboards to find what he needed for the idea that had struck him. He had been about to retort to Shinji's little barb when he got the idea and he was glad he thought of it. He was hoping to put that little bitch right in his place with what he now had in mind. The leaving him bound and immobile without a word part was just a bonus that made him grin widely as he searched.

The yelling started about thirty seconds after Nnoitra left the room. Maybe if he screamed loud enough, the older man would feel some shred of guilt for leaving him alone and tied up in his mother's house… though he really doubted it. Nnoitra was a dick like that. A huge dick. A massive dick that could pound him… Fuck! No, damn it! "Get your fucking ass in here! I swear to God I'm gonna…" Shinji continued on as long as he could, his throat growing raw.

"Shuddup!" Nnoitra called from the kitchen as he filled a bowl and reached for a bottled water. He was considerate enough to bring that along with him as he returned to the room. He knew Shinji was going to need it eventually. It was so amusing to walk back in the room to a pair of fiery honey eyes glaring at him. "Aw, don't be such a fuckin' baby. Ya think I'd just leave ya there like that?" He chuckled and set the bowl down next to the box as he retook his spot on the floor.

Instead of replying kindly with "Why, yes, I do believe you would be one of many who have bound me quite thoroughly and left only for me to be discovered by a loved one or the police," Shinji shifted his attention once it seemed that Nnoitra wasn't interested in leaving. How could he be, with a horny and willing blonde to fuck? But that was beside the point. "What's in the bowl?" He asked, hoping it wasn't anything horrible.

"Fuck if I know." Nnoitra said with a grin before kissing the inside of Shinji's thigh, right above the hickey. He needed Shinji to be more distracted when he finally used what was in the bowl. Ignoring Shinji's erection, he began to place light kisses across his lower abdomen, licking the taut skin. Reaching up behind him he pulled his hair free and let it tickle Shinji's thighs and he nudged the cock out of his way with his chin. Shinji's pubic hair was so short and well manicured that it didn't hinder Nnoitra in the least. He latched his teeth in the soft flesh over Shinji's pubic bone and let his long fingers trail slowly up one of Shinji's calves.

These touches would be so much easier to take if they were in the throes of passion, but Shinji couldn't block out the entire situation. He was still on his bed in his mother's house, with this huge douchebag over him, licking and teasing and tickling and… "Ahnnng… Don… Jus… More…" He whined. As good as it felt, he was sick of the soft touches. He didn't want Nnoitra kissing his stomach and touching him with his silky hair. No, he wanted his cock sucked, and he wanted it done in the most debauched and hungry way possible. "Lick me…" He begged softly, ashamed of what he was asking, even if the shame turned him on more.

Nnoitra pulled back and smirked, licking his lips. "Ya mean like this?" He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it provocatively close to the head of Shinji's cock, almost touching but not quite.

Shinji watched as hope rose up into his chest and was ripped to shreds. He let out a strangled scream, thrashing once again on the bed. "You fucking… I hate you!"

He barely let the words finish leaving Shinji's mouth when he licked him from base to tip, curving his tongue around the top and pulling back enough to breathe out over the wet skin. "Fuckin' liar." He knew Shinji wanted more than that but he wasn't giving in yet. He grabbed his hip and rolled him over onto his stomach so that he was resting most of his weight on his knees and shoulders. His skin was still pink in the places he had hit him earlier and he bit his lip at the sight, trying to ignore the fact that he was painfully hard. He leaned forward and began to brush his lips over the wounds on Shinji's ass.

"Oooohh God…" Shinji moaned with a pained look of pleasure crossing his features, that amazing tongue feeling far too good on his solid, darkened erection. At this point, he would have come from that simple lick but no, that fucking piece of silicon, one he'd purchased himself, no less, was keeping him from it. Finding himself turned over, Shinji bit his lip, trying to push his ass back against the tempting mouth behind him. He didn't want to beg only to be denied and teased again. That, however, didn't stop the fantasies and desperate wishes from barraging into his mind. He wanted that thick, wet muscle inside him, fucking him, slowly prying him open.

Nnoitra ran his tongue in a circle around one of the dimples at the top of Shinji's hips, his hands moving to caress his supple cheeks. He pulled the rope that attached to Shinji's knees with his teeth before licking the length of the one welt across his back. He groaned when he realized it was still hot, far hotter than the rest of his skin. His thumbs pressed and fingers squeezed, pulling apart his cheeks and exposing him to the fresh warm air of the bedroom. Fuck he was so hot. He wanted so badly to give up and fuck him again. Just shove his cock in as far as it would go and pound the helpless blond until he passed out again. His fingers squeezed harder and his thumbs edged closer to his puckered opening.

He shoved his face into the bed, still coherent enough to realize he was rambling but unable to stop himself. "Please. Please, Oh God, Please…" Shinji continued over and over again, moaning softly, his hips tilted up in absolute submission. He wanted Nnoitra to lose the control he seemed too poised with. He wanted to just be screwed. How could someone so crazy and devious be so patient at times like this?

He growled and let go of Shinji's ass, dropping one hand to the bed beside Shinji's head and using the other to grip the hair on the back of his head. He leaned over him, pressing his erection against Shinji's and forcing him to arch his back as far as he could. "Please what?" He purred in his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth as he tightened his grip.

Being in that position, almost all of his weight on his shoulders, his back arched at an unreal and sensual angle, his ass in the air, and a bigger, stronger, dominant body over him, threatening to do terrible and wonderful things to him, had Shinji shaking visibly. His cock jumped, trying to leak with desperate need, as that incredibly thick length nudged against it. He shuddered even harder as his ear was pulled into Nnoitra's mouth, that small action breaking him on top of all the others. "Please…" He whined, his voice hitching. "Please fuck me!"

Nnoitra chuckled and pulled back, reaching into the bowl on the floor and sticking something in his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment before pulling it out and grinning, even though Shinji couldn't see him. "Uh-uhn. I think ya need ta cool down a bit." That said he pressed the thing in his hand against Shinji's opening and pushed it inside, waiting for whatever reaction Shinji would give him.

His body jolted forward as much as it could when a sudden cold hit him. He noticed the freezing temperature seconds before something small and solid entered him. "I-Ice?" Shinji stuttered, unsure of how he felt about it. It didn't hurt or anything, and he'd played with ice before, but it certainly hadn't been shoved inside of him. It was a relief and a tease to have something inside of him though, and he pushed his hips back in the air, silently begging for something more.

He continued the motion, slipping the piece of ice as far in as he could with his index finger, pulling out and licking Shinji's ass. "Fuckin' perceptive." He teased, massaging his ass cheeks with both hands, spreading and closing them as he did so. He waited until he could see the water trickling out of Shinji's ass before he leaned forward and sank his teeth into one of his welts, swirling his tongue. He spread Shinji once more, his thumbs pulling him open just enough so that the water from the ice cube came out quicker. When the flow stopped he took a deep breath and shifted his weight, running his tongue down the groove between firm ass cheeks.

It was very rare that any sexual act they partook in was new to Shinji, but with the way Nnoitra went about things, it may as well have been his first time – and the former stripper had been around the block a few times. Shinji's head rested on his cheek against the bed, his mouth hanging open, almost drooling. Melting ice. Hot tongue. Push. Lick. Spread. Lick. He licked his lips, wiggling his hips, unable to do much with the way his legs were bound together.

His tongue teased the entrance playfully as he did his best to hold back and repress the need to dive right in. Sure it would be fun and he was planning on doing it very soon, very, very soon, but he was still in the mood to tease the young man. He pressed the tip of it inside and pulled it back out almost instantly, running it down further to press against the perineum, flicking almost imperceptibly against the sensitive bit of flesh. He shuddered a bit and moved his tongue lower, letting it glide over the underside of Shinji's testicles.

On one hand, it almost seemed like Nnoitra was afraid to rim him, just barely touching him, but on the other, he was being so attentive that it could have just been teasing. Shinji couldn't even tell anymore. He just needed something inside of him – and not more ice. Something of Nnoitra's – his fingers, his cock, anything. Especially his cock. Oh fuck, that cock. "Pleaaase…" Shinji begged again. "Fuck me. Put somethin' in."

Nnoitra used the flat of his tongue to lick from the base of Shinji's testicles, up over his asshole, and to the top of his ass before pulling back and chuckling. "Ya know that just makes me wanna tease ya more."

"Oooooohhhfuuuuck! Fuck!" Shinji cried out. He would have been clawing at the sheets if he could have, but for now was digging his short nails into the elbows of the opposite arms, trying to contain his arousal. His head was spinning, it was too hot, and his dick had been ready to explode twenty minutes ago. "No! No no no no no. Fuck me!" He begged, eyes clenched shut, just trying to keep his mind from shattering to pieces with his need to orgasm. "Nnoi. Fuck me."

"Mmm. 'Kay." Fucking whine always went straight to his cock, but he wasn't going there yet. Acquiescing Shinji's request, he placed the tip of his tongue once more at his opening and pressed it inside, achingly slow, pulling back and pushing in again. When he could stand it no more, he pressed in as far as he could go, curling it before slowly beginning to fuck him with it.

The noises Shinji made as that Devil's tongue began to repeatedly penetrate him were never meant to be words. In his mind, he was screaming how much he loved Nnoitra's tongue, his entire body, and everything he did with it, everything they did together. But all that came out were grunts and whines, a high begging note carried throughout. It wasn't what he truly wanted, but it still felt incredible to have that slick tongue licking his hole. He'd even forgotten that Nnoitra had just agreed to fuck him.

He kept it up until he thought his tongue was cramping, pulling back to place barely there kisses across Shinji's ass and letting go with his hands. Those sounds Shinji was making were going to his head, making him feel dizzy with excitement; not sure if he wanted to give in and fuck him to please him or keep teasing to hear them for as long as he could. With a wicked smile he flipped Shinji over and devoured his cock, taking it all the way in in one movement and humming his pleasure.

His world spun uncontrollably, to the point that he would have been nauseous if he could concentrate on anything other than how badly he needed to cum. It all culminated suddenly as Nnoitra's wide mouth enveloped his rock-hard cock and Shinji's breath hitched, the sobs beginning. It felt so good, so fucking insanely good, so good it should have been illegal, and he couldn't release the ecstasy or even the tension that had built up inside him. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Nnoitra pulled back enough to shove two fingers in his mouth and slicked them up before going back to what he was doing. He didn't do this for Shinji often and only because he had been so pissed that he hadn't gotten a blow job. Now that he had finally gotten that wish he didn't hold back. He pushed a slick finger inside Shinji's tight hole and sucked gleefully on his cock, knowing full well what he was doing to the blond. He was beyond teasing him now but he wasn't going to stop until Shinji came dry and nothing would make him change his mind at this point. He slipped the second saliva coated finger in next to the first and moved them, fucking Shinji with slow strokes as he bobbed his head in time with his actions.

Shinji really started to spill tears, the hot trails running down his cheeks, when Nnoitra pulled away, thinking he was going to be left a combination of un-stimulated and over-stimulated once again. But when that hot mouth returned, he lost his thoughts once again. The only way this could have been any better was for that fucking silicone strap to be gone! He may have been completely bound, but Shinji could still move his hips, and he began to rock them as hard as he could onto the long fingers inside him, wanting another, needing it.

Reaching blindly for the box of lube, Nnoitra pulled back to run his tongue over every inch of Shinji's cock. He scissored his fingers, spreading Shinji a bit before he found was he was looking for and raised it to see what he had chosen. He was a bit disappointed to see that he had grabbed plain old unscented but popped it open with his thumb anyway. He put a little on his ring finger and pressed that one in with the other two. After setting the lube aside he began to untie one of Shinji's knees, letting the rope fall uselessly to the bed as he stretched the leg out and rested it over his shoulder; returning to Shinji's cock.

After all that time being bound in the same position, having his leg slung over Nnoitra's shoulder somehow seemed more erotic, even like his mouth was somehow closer to his cock, even if it made no sense. But nothing made sense anymore, especially not as that third finger slipped into him. Shinji tightened, his voice straining as he moaned, the sound turning to a scream when he came dry. So unfulfilling like this. He still needed so much more. The tears multiplied, and he sobbed, so overwhelmed and overtaken, eyes glowing with frustration and hope.

When those silky walls closed around his fingers tightly he thought he would shout. It was about fucking time! He was at the end of his rope and he wanted so badly to be inside Shinji again. He pulled back, almost yanking his fingers away as he lifted Shinji by the hips and placed him longwise on the bed, settling himself between his hips. He pulled Shinji's free leg up, forcing him on his side as he pressed the thigh against his chest and straddled the still bent leg. With a free hand he grabbed his own cock and pushed the head against the twitching entrance until it popped inside. "Fffuuuuu-uck."

Shinji screamed, screamed like his life was in jeopardy. That was how oversensitive and in need his body was. He never thought he could need anything in his life quite as badly as he needed Nnoitra to fuck him. He rambled over and over again, not even coherent of his words. "Yessss… Yes yes yes yes! Oh fuck yes… MMMmmnn so good.., So fuckin' good…. Oh Nnoi…" He was stretched so far and filled so full. He was seconds from another unfulfilling dry orgasm.

He almost came when Shinji screamed. His eye rolled closed and he let his head fall back as he bit his lip. Fucking God he was so tight, so perfect. "Ah-I… take it ya, ah-fuck… like it." He said with a breathy chuckle as he pumped his hips faster. Shinji's ass practically ate his cock up, sucking it in and holding on tight as if it never wanted to let go. He would never get over how tight Shinji stayed no matter how many times or how hard they fucked. It was amazing.

Had their play just begun, he would have told Nnoitra to keep his cocky remarks to himself, even if he liked hearing that cackling voice become smooth and deep with lust. Even as he was being fucked so fast now, his childhood bed not one meant to withstand this kind of activity, he rolled his head back onto the pillow, able to look up at Nnoitra from a less skewed position. His eyes raked hungrily over the other's body, every bit of it gorgeously long and slender, still with a surprising amount of muscle. That body was made to fuck him and he knew he was made to worship it and give it everything he could. It had Shinji's eyes rolling back into his skull as another dry orgasm rolled through him, and he screamed in frustration.

Nnoitra reached out with one hand, grabbing Shinji's chin and shaking him enough to get his eyes open again. He wanted something and he wasn't going to let Shinji cum until he got it. "If I let ya cum, ya gotta suck me off again." Violet and honey eyes met and exchanged a myriad of emotions. Nnoitra's full of lust and heat, impatience and something else that wasn't as easy to place. Shinji's filled with nearly the same thing but laced with desperation.

His eyes were glazed, so checked out of reality, but still frighteningly clear in the moment. Shinji was so hot, so frantic with the need to cum that the mere mention of giving Nnoitra head again had his mouth watering until he began to drool. "Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! I'll do anything! Just let me cum pleeeeease let me cum!" Even the dominant grip on his chin was making his cock throb that much harder. He was so hard that part of him imagined the silicone tie could barely hold his abused length anymore.

He held him a moment longer before letting go and pulling the bead back on the tie around Shinji's cock. He picked up the pace, pounding relentlessly into Shinji's ass, his eye closing and his lip disappearing between his teeth. He was so close already but he had to hold back. He was about to have those gorgeous lips wrapped around him twice in one night and he'd do whatever it took not to cum yet.

Shinji's world shattered into a million pieces. He didn't cum so hard he blacked out – no, it was better. His head snapped back so hard that he saw stars, and his mouth wrenched open for a silent scream. At least, he never heard himself screaming. All he could do was feel as he went blind and deaf to the world. The pressure releasing out of him was tremendous, the way it built up in his center, burning in his stomach and pounding up through his ass, until it shot out of his cock. It felt like he'd never stop cumming, and he felt every drop of the thick white fluid pass through, his body reeling.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

So we're back with the finale of Dirty me! Yay for us :D So these are the last two chapters of Dirty Me and LoveyourflyingV and I again RP'd this together. We switched roles this time though. I play the part of Nnoitra this time and V plays Shinji. I hope you all enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it!

~Penny and V

* * *

Nnoitra dropped Shinji almost the moment he started cumming, pulling out and grabbing the base of his cock to hold back his orgasm. He almost lost it there when Shinji clenched so tight around him. Not yet, he kept telling himself. Not yet. As he watched Shinji writhe on the bed, covering himself in thick ropes of his own cum, Nnoitra grinned, taking in every moment of the ecstasy Shinji was in. It made his pride swell knowing that he had done that to him. When he was sure he wasn't going to cum he let go of his cock and untied Shinji's other leg, pulling him to his knees and kissing him chastely on the lips.

The kiss may have been sloppy, but he was still higher than a giraffe's pussy from the intense orgasm he'd just had. Shinji practically toppled his full weight onto Nnoitra, which really wasn't much, but the suddenness and leverage sent them both back on the bed. He didn't even try to be alluring or seductive, instinctually knowing there was no time or need for that bullshit. Shinji just pried himself off of the bigger man and clumsily back between his legs, sucking as much of his cock as he could into his mouth. He laid on his side, hoping Nnoitra would take the hint to help him out just a little since his arms were still bound. Even so, his head bobbed furiously.

He grunted when he hit the mattress, his head hanging over the edge of the too small bed. It made him wish he was still staying with Grimmjow and they were in that queen size one he had had there. He sucked in a breath when Shinji went straight to work on his cock and almost came again, growling in frustration as he grabbed the back of Shinji's head and pulled him back a bit so that he could at least scoot himself fully on to the bed. Shinji seemed to struggle a bit until he realized what he was trying to do but the minute he was settled that mouth of his was back to work, not even trying to deep throat it this time but working his tongue and lips expertly. Nnoitra moaned and rocked his hips upward, leaning back on one elbow and using the hand in Shinji's hair to guide him. He was losing it and he wanted so badly to fuck that pretty mouth before he came.

Every time Nnoitra moved his hips forward slightly, pulled Shinji by his hair, anything, the blonde let out a hearty moan. Shinji was totally tapped out, having just cum, but he was still very much aroused. And there was nothing quite like having a cock so perfectly long and thick in his mouth. He could easily taste how badly Nnoitra needed to cum, and it had him sucking harder, needing to taste that bitter, delicious fluid. He looked up at the older man, his cheeks still stained with tears but his eyes desperate and lusty.

His lip pulled back in a sneer as his concentration began to slip. If he didn't do something quick he could forget about what he had planned on doing to the blond. Pulling the hair once more and ignoring the look that Shinji sent him, if he looked for too long it would all be over, he sat up on his knees, pushing Shinji back on his cock again. With his new position he could move his hips better and that was exactly what he had been going for. Without really thinking about what he was doing he reached blindly behind Shinji and began to pull at the rope that bound him. He wanted those hands on him as well, even if they were just placed on his hips, he didn't care. His selfish side was rearing its head and he didn't think twice about it.

As Nnoitra moved, Shinji did as well, sitting up with his legs open, laying on either side of the bigger man's knees. He was practically ecstatic to be pulled back onto Nnoitra's dick, greedily slurping and sucking. It didn't even make sense how fucking hot it was to be blowing this man. But there he was, practically in pain as his own dick tried to harden again. Shinji groaned as his arms were slowly freed and once he got used to moving them again, they were everywhere. He was all over Nnoitra, caressing his stomach and his legs, even grabbing his ass, both to propel him further forward and just to touch it. He realized that with the exception of pulling Nnoitra closer during sex, he'd never really played with his ass… and that gave him many wicked ideas.

"Ah shit…." Nnoitra groaned when Shinji's hands flew to his body and didn't cease their movements. He was panting, in the back of his mind not quite sure he should have let Shinji go just yet. Reaching down with his free hand he grabbed Shinji's chin, pulling slightly so that the angle was just right. As soon as he thought it was good enough, or he got impatient enough to stop there, and just as Shinji's fingers gripped his ass, he thrust his hips thrust forward, ramming his cock in as far as he dared.

His chest tightened with excitement, and he relaxed his throat to let Nnoitra thrust as much as he wanted to. The angle was almost perfect for that massive tool to slide right down his throat with little resistance. Shinji just concentrated on breathing and relaxing, letting Nnoitra do what he wanted while he was distracted. His hands kneaded the other man's ass, feeling every bit of it. He needed to check it out when they were done – he'd never actually paid attention to what Nnoitra's ass looked like, but it felt so good in the palms of his hands. His fingers dipped down between Nnoitra's legs, rolling his balls softly, teasingly, one hand creeping back further until the pad of Shinji's finger pressed against his asshole.

"Nnngh-ah! FUCK!" Nnoitra shouted, bucking his hips and violently ramming his cock into Shinji's mouth over and over again when that thin nimble finger touched him. He spread his fingers out across his chin and neck, pressing the heel of his hand against Shinji's throat as his grip tightened on his hair. He didn't care that he might hurt him, that probing finger had made him lose all control. It had been a long time since anyone had dared touch him there. No one even considered it, really, taking Nnoitra for the kind of individual that would gladly rip off body parts if that area were ever tampered with. On the contrary, he secretly loved it. It was too much, however, and after about a dozen or so hard deep thrusts he came deep in Shinji's throat. "Sh… Shinji. Fu- mnah. Shit."

The timing was perfect. As much as Shinji really got off on this completely out of control and wild side of Nnoitra, he wouldn't have been able to take it for long. He moaned and shuddered along with the older man as his mouth was fucked. As that scalding liquid filled his throat, he swallowed gently around the throbbing length, doing all that he could to aid Nnoitra's orgasm, gently pressing his finger rhythmically against his entrance. It seemed as though Shinji had found a secret guilty pleasure, and he was absolutely going to exploit it by using it to make Nnoitra cum even harder in the future. He continued to suck and prod, working the other man over far past the end of his release.

Nnoitra slouched forward, his hips still rocking as Shinji continued to suck him. "You… you… fuuuck." He didn't think he would be the one unable to string two words together, always finding it amusing when he could taunt and tease the blond even during the most intense sexual experiences. It wasn't as if it had never happened before, it had just been a while. His head was reeling after the orgasm, but it lingered on as Shinji's mouth kept working him and the naughty little finger kept threatening to penetrate him. He let go of his chin and neck in favor of stroking Shinji's back indolently, loving the feel of his soft, hot skin beneath his fingers. He wasn't timid for long, though, and as soon as he could see straight he leaned forward just a bit more and jammed two fingers inside Shinji's stretched hole.

Shinji all but purred as his skin was touched and caressed. He hadn't really been expecting to have those wonderfully long fingers forced up inside him, but with Nnoitra, he tried to prepare himself for anything and everything. Almost as soon as those fingers pushed into him, he shoved his mouth back down on Nnoitra's cock, moans growing wanton again. His own cock began to twitch in interest, and he winced. Too soon, but it all felt so damn good and he couldn't help himself. He wanted it all, he wanted more, and above anything else, he really wanted to see what kind of sounds he could get Nnoitra to make if he kept playing with his ass.

Between Shinji's mouth on his cock, the feel of his silky hair brushing the tops of his thighs, and that damned finger Nnoitra thought for sure that some miracle had happened. Or he was already dead and for some reason had been granted permission to go to heaven. He wasn't sure what to do next, not even able to wing it. Nothing came to mind but pushing back against that probing digit but he'd be damned, fired brain or not, if he'd make the first move there. He pulled his fingers out and gripped one of Shinji's butt cheeks harshly before giving it a smart slap. His brain may have been fried but at least he could move again.

He jerked forward at the smack to his ass, half aroused by it, and half pissed off at how much it hurt coupled with his bruising from the belt treatment he'd received earlier that night. Still, it made Shinji want to mess with Nnoitra even more. He slowly pulled his mouth off the other's length, using his teeth to scrape against it the entire time as he pulled back. He grinned seductively, putting on a bit of the innocent act he'd used earlier. Nnoitra seemed to love that. "Are ya smackin' me on the ass fer a job well done, or ya just puttin' me in my place?" He purred, trying to be discreet as his eyes scanned the room for a bottle of lube nearby.

Nnoitra growled at him when his teeth came into contact with his oversensitive cock. He almost didn't hear him speak, and belatedly grinned down into that mock innocent expression. "Maybe both." He replied gruffly, his throat dry from all the panting. He realized his hand was still tangled in Shinji's hair and instead of yanking on it like the bad voices in his head told him to, he brushed his longs fingers through it, his eye raking down Shinji's crouched form. He wanted to lick him all over again. Anywhere. Everywhere. He licked his lips at the thought and let his grin stretch even more. It was such a tempting thought, but the blond seemed to be up to something and he was curious to see what it was.

That huge grin made him nervous and excited and suspicious and horny all at the same time. He sat up, biting his lip with want as those fingers pulled through his hair gently. Shinji leaned in, nipping along Nnoitra's neck, trying to keep the smirk off his face at how conniving he was being. "Lay back. I'm in a good mood and I'm feelin' like suckin yer dick fer a third time tonight. Unless ya got a problem with that…" He trailed off, climbing down off the bed, going for his toy box. He pretended to look for a toy he knew wasn't there as he discreetly popped open one of the bottles of lube and slathered down his fingers. "Huh. Don't have the collar here. Nevermind." Shinji mock-mumbled to himself as he climbed back on the bed, laying on his stomach between Nnoitra's legs.

"Ya wanna…?" A third time? That's it, he was certain now he had died but couldn't for the life of him place a time that could even have happened recently. Unless Shinji had killed him with sex, but that was just ridiculous. Right? He was so distracted he barely noticed Shinji's leaving the bed and only half registered what the blond said while he was away. He shook his head and tried not to think about it anymore; just be happy that he was being treated so well at the moment. It was… nice, when he and Shinji weren't at each others throats. Sometimes. Mostly he liked fighting with him but right now he was enjoying himself too much. He lay back and, watching Shinji arrange himself, licked his lips again. God he was so fucking hot.

Shinji flashed a seductive smile at the bigger man, showing just how much he was enjoying himself. And it wasn't all a show; he really was truly enjoying himself. He loved being able to use his mouth and had only been holding out on giving Nnoitra a blow job because he didn't want to give all of himself. Shinji lowered his mouth slowly, openly kissing Nnoitra's testicles, flicking the tip of his tongue against the soft skin slowly.

Nnoitra sucked in his breath and let his head fall back to he bed, his eye rolling closed. Shinji had once called his tongue wicked out loud, another ego boost to be sure, but Nnoitra thought that word fit perfectly for Shinji's. No, Shinji's tongue was sinful because if came with those pearly teeth and that gorgeous mouth. He rested one hand on his chest and threaded the fingers of his other hand in Shinji's hair, not tugging or pulling, but content with almost petting like movements. "If Idda known ya were this good Idda fucked ya like this a year ago." He said offhandedly, his voice thick and slow.

Of all the things Nnoitra could have said in that very moment, it had to be that. Shinji stopped all of his ministrations, just glaring at the other man. He made a sour look, frowning and looking away for a moment. He was still deeply hurt over what had transpired between them in the past, but now really wasn't the time to think about that. Plus he was positive that if he got all huffy and moody, Nnoitra would just leave. Like usual. Asshole. Instead, Shinji decided to show him how displeased he was in his own odd way. He smiled sweetly, quite a disturbing visage at the moment, and pressed the tip of his lubed finger against Nnoitra's entrance again, slowly apply pressure. "Ya like fuckin' me like this, Nnoi-sama?" He snickered.

Nnoitra had no idea what the blond said because the moment that slick finger pressed against him he cried out, slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the very unmanly sound as his eye went wide. That sound had most definitely not come from him. He didn't know what to do. There had been few times in his life where he had ever been this embarrassed and each time he had promptly thrown his fist at whoever was closest to him. His fingers tightened unconsciously in Shinji's hair and the rest of his body was tense.

Apparently Nnoitra was totally freaked out. Shinji didn't see what the big deal was. So he liked his ass played with. Of all people, Shinji wasn't one to judge about that, especially when he absolutely loved it as well. He just ignored Nnoitra's freak out and went back to work, slowly teasing the pad of his finger in slow circles around the puckered hole. His mouth reattached itself to Nnoitra's balls, thoroughly laving his tongue over them, not missing a single centimeter.

I will not move my hips. I will not press down on that finger. Now Nnoitra remembered why he had stopped the last person that had done this to him. He couldn't control himself. He loved the feeling but… it wasn't like normal losing control during sex, where you just fuck the person you're with until one or both of you cum and then it's either over or you rest and do it again. This was the kind of loss that had everything to do with him turning into a giant girl and moaning and writhing and crying out like a whore. Like a fucking woman. He didn't mind one bit making his partners like this but when it came down to it, he wasn't sure if he could let go. Was this how Shinji felt earlier? Was this how he felt when Nnoitra teased him so mercilessly?

Nnoitra was being weird in a way that was kind of freaking him out. But he would never know what was going on in that asshole's mind. Not like he would ever talk about it. However, it still seemed like Nnoitra was actually enjoying what he was doing, so he just continued. Shinji's fingers were thoroughly coated with lube, so he wasn't concerned about hurting Nnoitra. He wasn't even sure if the man had ever had anything in his ass (even if he had been to prison). The blonde trailed his tongue up slowly, over the top of Nnoitra's balls and all the way up his shaft, from the thick base to the very tip of the glorious member. With a slow breath to steady himself, he slowly slid Nnoitra's cock into his mouth, and as he descended, he gently pushed his finger forward, not stopping until the second knuckle.

His legs moved of their own accord, stretching and spreading. From behind the hand over his mouth he groaned, shivering harshly as Shinji's mouth moved over him and that finger pushed even deeper. With a shaky breath he uncovered his mouth and opened his eye, steeling himself to what was happening to him. He'd be damned if he'd run away from something, anything, like this. He'd be a man and suck it up, enjoy it to the max and hope that Shinji didn't hold anything he did against him later. If he did, which half of him knew most likely would happen, he'd just have to teach him a lesson. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Shit, Shinji."

He didn't slow, keeping his movements even… at least, until he heard his name. Shinji paused, a sudden shudder coursing through him, and he gave a deep moan, clearly very much aroused. He was half hard again, and sucking Nnoitra was only helping that. He wasn't usually the one with his fingers in someone else's ass, pretty much next to never, but for some reason he felt compelled to do it to Nnoitra. At first it was just to screw with him, but now… well the man obviously liked it, and it was really turning Shinji on to be able to put the older man in this kind of state. He loved it when Nnoitra got rough and demanding but this side of him… it was kind of sexy.

The combined feel of Shinji moaning around him and the finger pressing ever deeper was enough to make his hips twitch and tilt. With one hand moving to the back of Shinji's head his other reached behind him and grabbed the end of the bed, burying the side of his face in his arm. Sure he had decided to enjoy himself but that didn't mean it was going to be easy. To distract himself from another loud, deep moan he spoke. "Yer fuckin' dirty, ya know that?" Of course he loved it, but that was beside the point.

"Mhmm… Mmmm…." Shinji replied. He knew he was a kinky little bitch, but Nnoitra wasn't exactly vanilla himself. He stole as many glances as he could, looking up at the older man and the way he was stretched out across the bed. He looked so… fuckable. Shinji gulped at that thought, swallowing roughly around the cock he was slowly bobbing his head on. He'd never wanted to be the one doing the fucking really, but seeing Nnoitra like this, he was sorely tempted. He wasn't about to say that though, not over his dead body.

He grinned when Shinji agreed with him, moving his face away from his arm and looking down into honey eyes. His world titled on its axis a little as he looked at him, his mouth still moving, his finger pressing slowly in and out of him. Part of him was screaming for more while another was begging him to take back control. When finally the pad of Shinji's finger brushed over the small practically untouched bundle of nerves Nnoitra felt himself slip further down the rabbit hole. His mouth dropped open and his eye rolled back as his hips jerked and the most delicious moan he had made in years tore from the center of his chest. "G-guu-ah! Oh fuck, goddamn it. Fuck."

Something swelled inside Shinji's chest. Was it pride? He wasn't sure. He knew he was hot and was damn good in bed, but he'd never quite made anyone else react like this before. Maybe it was because he was usually so selfish in bed, always taking and fucking himself to his heart's content, and for truly, the first time, he was giving. Some of the reasons he was being giving were a little selfish, but was it really so bad to want to see Nnoitra moan and writhe and beg and be as overwhelmed in bed as he made Shinji on so many occasions? He wiggled his finger, gently stimulating the small gland. He needed to hear that fan-fucking-tastic moan again.

And Nnoitra granted his unspoken wish almost immediately. And then some. He had forgotten what anal stimulation could feel like and his bid at self control, that wall he had set up painstakingly over the years to show only his strong side, came crumbling down. He threw his head back and arched his back, gripping the mattress so tight the veins in his arms were sticking out. His pride crumbled along with the wall and in a small, quiet voice and for the first time in his life, he begged. "Fuck. More. Please, more."

Nnoitra was begging. Holy shit. No this wasn't right. This wasn't how it was. Shinji was always the one begging and crying and screaming. But there was no mistaking that it was Nnoitra on his bed, spreading his endless legs and begging for his ass to be played with. Shinji pulled back, panting softly, and just stared down at Nnoitra as he pulled his finger out to the tip, gently nudging a second one next to it as he slowly slipped them inside. Damn it. He was fucking tight inside, too. Tight, hot, silky. Shinji was completely hard again and so eager to explore his partner for once, especially now that Nnoitra was actually sitting back and letting him.

"Oh, shit. Oh, fuck! Mmn-gah. Deeper." At the time, saying those things and getting a positive response to them was all that mattered to him. He wanted to see Shinji but couldn't make his eye open yet. It was getting to him, the lack of sight, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He was glad, though, that he had stopped sucking him off. With that stimulation gone he was able to focus solely on the fingers penetrating him. It was so good. So fucking good. It was on the tip of his tongue, the words he had always loved to hear tumble from Shinji' s lips, but he bit them back, able now to at least have that tiny bit on control. Nnoitra Jiruga would never beg to be fucked. Especially not by the very man who would most likely make his life hell afterwards.

He was very surprised at how much Nnoitra was loving this. Shinji bit his own lip as he slowly fucked the older man with his fingers, his eyes roving over the inviting body, all the way down to the hole that was eagerly swallowing them up. He bit his lip harder, really fighting with the sudden urges he had. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be on top. He wanted to take his aching cock and push it in this man. He wanted to make Nnoitra writhe and scream. He wanted it so bad that he could taste it and feel it. But he'd never fucked someone else, and he was a little nervous. He was also a little afraid that he would have his ass beaten (and not in an erotic way) just for suggesting it. Shinji decided to take it slow and just see where things headed. There was so much more he could do before then anyway.

He was covered in a fine sheen of sweet now, his hips undulating in time against Shinji's thrusts. Panting and barely able to focus, he shook his head and tried to clear it. Finally, he opened his eye and stared at the ceiling, noticing for the first time the scattered plastic stars over his head. He grinned, thinking that was just like Shinji to have those up there before he pried his fingers off the mattress behind him and let his arm fall to the bed beside him. With every ounce of his strength he pushed himself up on his elbows and at last looked Shinji in the eyes. He didn't want to think about what he must have looked like, his cheeks flushed, his bottom lip held loosely between his teeth and his eye heavy lidded with passion and lust and an emotion that was becoming more and more present each time he was with the blond. An emotion he didn't have a name for. He reached forward and cupped Shinji's cheek, releasing his lip as he did so. "Shinji." He breathed.

Shinji looked back at him, the same emotions and needs flowing through him. To see it reflected in Nnoitra's eye, in his face, in every fiber of his being, only inspired it to all rise higher within him. He couldn't stop himself now. Shinji gently pulled his fingers out, trying not to startle Nnoitra's body, and crawled up over him until he could reach the older man's mouth. "Nnoitra…" He said softly, a great deal of affection in his voice as his lips pressed against the other man's. He kissed Nnoitra slowly, surely, and with a kind of passion that wasn't entirely sinful. After a few minutes he pulled back, fighting with his words as he mumbled, his cheek pressed against the other's. "I want… Can I… Do ya wanna…"

Nnoitra leaned in to the kiss, half groaning, half sighing. This was new and intense. Everything had changed so suddenly about that night and it was making it hard to breathe. If Shinji was asking what he thought he was asking, his mind, heart and body were suddenly at war. In his head the voice was screaming again, this time saying that it wouldn't stand for this skinny blond to go any further. His body was already reacting, his arms wrapping themselves around Shinji's torso and pulling him close, angling his lips over his and kissing him deeply. He tried to ignore his heart and the way it nearly leapt out of his chest at the thought. He reached between them and curled his warm, long fingers around Shinji's cock, stroking gently as they kissed. With one hand pressed between his shoulder blades, Nnoitra pulled back , resting his forehead on Shinji's and nodded, his voice stuck in his throat.

Shinji smiled brightly, a real smile, as he felt Nnoitra shyly but firmly nod. He pressed his lips back against the other's mouth, kissing him deeply, practically making love to his mouth. He wanted to stay wrapped up like that for a long time, with Nnoitra's arms around him, pulling him closer. Like he wanted him there. Like he gave a shit. He pulled back, up onto his knees, looking over Nnoitra for a moment before he reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube. Shinji poured it all over his fingers again before working two back in, quickly fitting in a third and stretching as slowly as possible. He didn't want Nnoitra to back out, not after they'd both become so emotionally invested in this. Shinji bit his lip hard, looking sheepish for a moment, his gaze lowered. "...Never done this before..."

Nnoitra's eye popped open at the admission and he chuckled softly, surprised that he was able to with three fingers stuck all the way in his ass. He grabbed Shinji's wrist to make him stop moving to give him time to arrange his thoughts. "C'mere." He said, his voice still whisper soft, as he spread his legs further and moved Shinji all the way between them. Taking a deep breath he looked down into Shinji's suddenly apprehensive face. "Gimmie a couple 'a those pillows behind ya."

He suddenly felt very small and very young… but no less passionate or wanting. For the first time in forever, he was worried about his performance in bed. Would he be good enough, or would Nnoitra just laugh at him? Pushing all thoughts of doubt aside, Shinji just nodded slowly, calmed by Nnoitra's soft demeanor. He reached back, grabbing the pillows and handing them over. He decided to take a little bit of a backseat for now, less forward, but no less wanting to try this new venture.

Setting the pillows on the bed behind his back Nnoitra once again turned to Shinji. He crooked a finger under his chin and lifted it, for the first time seeing a determined innocence in the young man. His lips titled in a slow smile as his expression grew soft and yet somehow more heated. "Jus' go slow and feel." He advised, the closest he would get to placating the young man. "I take it ya get the how's of it." He teased, gently grabbing Shinji's hips and pulling him closer.

Shinji smiled back, licking his lips, more comfortable now that he knew he wasn't going to be shoved away. "Shaddup, ya twat waffle." He murmured, kissing along Nnoitra's jaw. Even the silly insult felt happy. This wasn't to say he wasn't thinking about sex. Hell no. Shinji was still hard, and now he wanted to fuck Nnoitra more than ever. There was something that made the man even sexier now that he was like this – more open and accommodating. Now Shinji could tell that even if it was something he'd kept hidden, it wasn't Nnoitra's first time bottoming – and that made a jealousy flare up in him that he didn't want to admit to. He wrapped his lubed fingers around his own length, stroking it and getting it slick, trying to focus back on the sex.

Nnoitra laughed at the insult even as he laid back to ready himself for something he hadn't done in years. "The fuck's a twat waffle?" He asked, not really caring if Shinji answered. With the pillows now propping his hips up a bit he sat back on his elbows and watched for what Shinji would do next, a flutter of anticipation growing in his belly.

Okay, this was so not a big deal. He was just having sex with Nnoitra for the billionth time. Except this time he was on top. He was topping a man who made him scream and cum until he blacked out on a regular basis. Holy shit this actually was a huge deal. Shinji closed his eyes for a moment, pushing down all the hesitance and insecurity that was trying to boil up inside. He just looked at Nnoitra, and knew everything was fine. He positioned himself over the older man, loving the way Nnoitra's thighs spread easily for him, and he slid his length between his legs, teasing the entrance slowly. He was going to be in there. He was going to fuck this man. He couldn't believe it.

He reached up and placed one arm over Shinji's shoulder, resting his weight on his other arm, and threaded his fingers through his hair. He almost closed his eye when Shinji's cock brushed against him, but forced it to stay open. He wanted to see his face when it happened. Wanted to watch every emotion that passed over it as he slid inside him for the first time. He titled his hips more, both wanting to get it over with and have him finally inside him, and wanting to make this moment last forever. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth again as the head of Shinji's cock pressed against him, ready to take the first step over the threshold.

Shinji pressed his hips forward, the head of his cock meeting some resistance. He took a deep, shaky breath, reassuring himself, before continuing to press forward. After a few seconds, the head of his dick finally pushed through the tight ring of muscle, sliding in the rest of his length easier. When his hips finally met Nnoitra's, he just held himself there. It was too much. It was like nothing he'd ever felt. So fucking hot and tight and smooth! He bit his lip, making a noise that was almost like a whine as he looked down at Nnoitra, hoping it felt just as good for him.

Nnoitra met Shinji's eyes with a half grin, only impeded since it was held firmly between his teeth. Shinji was shaking slightly and he could see that it was almost too much for the young man. Pressing his fingers into the back of Shinji's head, he held him in place, whispering a quick, "Fuck." as he felt himself adjust around him. If Shinji didn't stop shaking he was going to lose it completely. "Take yer time." He breathed, trying desperately not to move. He had completely forgotten how it felt to be filled like this, how it made his body hot like someone had just set him on fire. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he was glad Shinji wasn't hung like he was. He didn't think he would be able to handle anything bigger than this.

"Can't." He breathed out suddenly, leaning down and burying his face in Nnoitra's chest. "Feels too good. So good…" But if Nnoitra was telling him to take his time, he wasn't going to move an inch until he had to. It felt too fucking good to be inside someone else, inside Nnoitra. He didn't need to cum as desperately as he had when he'd had the silicone tie on earlier, but he still throbbed, aching for it. Just the thought of possibly cumming in Nnoitra… He groaned deeply into his chest again.

It didn't help a damn bit that Shinji's actions actually made their positions that much more pleasurable, the angle shifting just enough so that if he decided to move it would be a perfect shot to Nnoitra's prostate. But he couldn't resist the urge to move anymore. Disregarding his own advice to Shinji, he rolled his hips up, taking that much more of him in and reveling in the sound it produced from the man above him. "Holy fuck. I know I said take yer time, but…," He paused, gritting his teeth and clutching Shinji's head to his chest. "The minute ya don't think yer gonna cum…. Move."

He did move as soon as Nnoitra said something, but it wasn't to thrust in him. Shinji pushed up as close as he could, sliding a hand behind the bigger man's neck and pulling him close into another kiss. They were never really into kissing before but suddenly it seemed like the right course of action. Things were slowly changing between them. As soon as his tongue slipped into Nnoitra's mouth, it was like he couldn't help himself any more. Shinji just started to rock his hips, and the sensation of that tight body hugging his cock was so addictive, that he had to do it again, harder, and faster.

Tongues danced as Shinji and Nnoitra started to find a rhythm, Nnoitra letting go of Shinji's head in favor of gripping his hip tightly. He didn't want the young man to cum too quickly but he couldn't find it in himself to hold him back any. His thrusts were a little jerky and obviously unpracticed, but it still felt so good. He tore his mouth away from the kiss and let his body fall back to the bed, arching his back and bringing his other hand to Shinji's other hip. He spread his legs further, his breath coming in hitching gasps now, and bent his knees to offer more leverage as he met each of Shinji's thrusts. He moaned a little too loudly when his prostate was brushed against, in the back of his mind hoping that Shinji was paying enough attention to how he was reacting so that he could continue to make him feel good.

Part of him hated knowing there was no way he would even come close to how good Nnoitra was in bed on this go. And Shinji was so selfish and unused to pleasing others, that he began to worry about his performance more. He tried not to be overwhelmed by the new sensations he was experiencing and tried to focus on his partner. He loved those moans that Nnoitra could make, and wanted to hear them more, louder, higher. Shinji thrust harder, letting instinct take over where experience failed.

Nnoitra pressed his head back into the bed when Shinji hit his prostate, crying out a word that even he wasn't sure existed. He wasn't perfect, but with each thrust he seemed to become more determined to please. And it was paying off. The last of Nnoitra's defenses, those wanting to hold back for both their sakes, gave way and his fingers tightened on his hips as he slammed his own up into the cock impaling him. "Nngh-ah, fuck. Yeah. Fuuuuck." He was burning up again, his skin on fire and drenched in sweat, but he kept moving, forcing Shinji into a faster, harder pace. "Yeah, just like that."

Shinji leaned down, sinking his teeth into the bigger man's slim pectoral, an almost wild and inadvertent action. He loved the feeling of Nnoitra's large hands pulling his hips closer, fingertips likely bruising him. Once Nnoitra's hips started meeting his own in demanding, rough bucks, it brought their sex to a whole new level. Shinji was usually begging and pleading, but now he was getting a little bit aggressive. He braced himself on his elbows on the bed, looking up at Nnoitra with fiercely bright and possessive eyes.

Nnoitra let out another growling shout when Shinji bit him, and met his eyes head on with his own, a sneering grin on his face. It was a good look for Shinji, something he didn't see often, if ever. He loved it. With another hard thrust Nnoitra held Shinji's hips in place, delighted at the almost irritated look he received for it. "Sit back on yer knees and have at it that way." He suggested breathlessly as his thumbs pressed circles into Shinji's hip bones. Laying down for anal sex was fun and all, but he knew Shinji had to be getting close to the end. If he actually listened, it would be more pleasurable for the both of them and Nnoitra and Shinji both would get a taste of even harder, deeper fucking.

Oh fuck, that sneering grin was so devastatingly hot. Shinji sat back on his knees and pulled Nnoitra's lower body into his lap. Firmly grabbing his hips he began pounding into the older man, pulling him onto his cock every time he thrust forward. Shinji let himself go and fucked as eagerly as he could, his eyes rolling back. Shit, he was going to cum. He was going to loose it so soon, and he didn't have enough of his mind left to say anything. The blonde shook hard, letting out a strangled moan as he suddenly went still, his hips weakly moving as he came, releasing inside Nnoitra for the first time. His jaw dropped open, head falling back and eyes squeezed shut. It was too fucking good.

"Yeah. Fuck… yes. Shit… ah-nngh-ah fff-mmmn-ah." Nnoitra was in heaven as Shinji pounded into him, his own body doing its best to meet each and every one of those thrusts. When the blond moaned and stiffened, and the sudden rush of heat filled him he threw his head back and bit his lip, pressing Shinji as close to him as possible. He sat up, Shinji's softening member still inside him, and let go of his hips, grabbing his head and crushing his mouth to his, devouring it. Without thinking, he let go of his head and reached for his hips once more, lifting Shinji up and out of him before slamming him down over his own cock and wrapping his arms around him, the both of them shaking and panting; moaning and whining.

Shinji was too high off the orgasm he'd had to do much more than cling to Nnoitra and follow his lead. He bucked his hips frantically, screaming as his sensitive body was once again filled to the brim with that amazing cock. And being this close to Nnoitra… "Oh God oh God oh God…. Fuck… Yes! Yes! Ahhhhnnnn..." He wasn't aware of anything, not the sounds he made or the way he moved. Nothing was real except for being wrapped up in this man.

"Yeah, fuckin' ride me." Nnoitra said between his teeth, his big hands still on Shinji's hips and assisting in the quickening rise and fall. He spread and bent his legs for support and did his best to thrust up into Shinji each time he fell back on his cock, the sensation fogging his brain and making his whole body tight. He didn't know how long they were at it, did care, but when he felt himself just about to cum he once again held Shinji in place as he ground his hips against the blond. He sank his teeth into Shinji's neck, feeling the young man tighten around him and the world exploded. Nnoitra's cock didn't even have the time to twitch in warning before he was cumming hard and deep inside Shinji. He moaned around the neck between his teeth and squeezed his eye shut tight. "Fhuck." He breathed, the word slurred by sex and a mouthful of flesh.

Feeling Nnoitra cum, feeling him so close and wrapped tightly around him and deep inside him, feeling the passion and strength and surrender between them both, all of it was almost better than cumming himself. Shinji didn't orgasm a second time, couldn't have even if he'd wanted to. He was totally consumed by Nnoitra. His every thought was centered on the man. Not even the slight, delicious pain in his neck could distract him. His forehead rolled forward onto his shoulder, his whole body relaxing slowly.

He finally let go of Shinji's neck, grudgingly, and pulled back a bit, nipping light kisses along his jaw as he tried to catch his breath. He had the sudden urge to laugh and tried to hold it back unsuccessfully, a small, disturbing giggle bubbling up as his lips brushed over Shinji's. "Pretty fuckin' sweet ain't it?" He asked, delighted humor tingeing his voice. He was so fucking happy that he couldn't hide it behind his macho male bravado anymore.

He could see just how genuinely happy Nnoitra was, and that wide grin was contagious. Shinji couldn't stop the emotions from exploding throughout his mind, and his heart tightened. "Yeah. Amazing." He replied softly, taking a slow, chaste kiss, just to truly feel Nnoitra's lips. He didn't want to move yet, but he was fucking exhausted and straddling another body with a softening cock in his ass wasn't exactly comfortable. Shinji slowly untangled himself from the older man, groaning as they separated, and he laid down on the bed, getting comfortable. After a moment of sighing into the pillow, he looked up, biting his lip softly. His body was practically buzzing still and he reached out for Nnoitra, wanting him close.

Normally Nnoitra would have teased Shinji with some offhanded comment on how gay cuddling was, but he didn't this time. Instead he continued to grin as he moved, laying down beside Shinji and rolling him on his side so that the both of them could fit on the too small bed. "Ya need a fuckin bigger bed." He said as his arms draped around the smaller man, pulling them chest to chest. This had been a night full of firsts for them and the cuddling after sex facing each other while both still conscious was another. "If I fall off and hit my head, I'm blamin' you."

Somehow he knew he wouldn't be turned away, but to be pulled into those strong arms was something else. He beamed, tucking his head under Nnoitra's chin, suddenly a little self conscious about just how happy he was. Shinji wanted to keep his mouth shut, didn't want to put a word to these emotions he was feeling even when he knew in his gut and his heart and his mind and his soul what it was. He just chuckled softly. "If ya fall off, then I got more room to myself."

Nnoitra laughed and kissed the top of Shinji's head before hugging him tighter. "Little shit. I fall off I'm takin' ya with me." He felt strange and the words that came out meant more than one thing. He knew this in the back of his mind but would never admit to it. "Ne, Shinji?" He said suddenly, biting his lip a little.

He couldn't help himself. Even if the words meant something more, and he knew it as well, he needed to see Nnoitra's face. One peek at it told Shinji he wasn't full of shit – he was being open and honest for once. And at that moment, he'd never been quite so enamored with anyone until Nnoitra. "Yeah?" He said softly, looking up with accepting and wanting eyes.

"The cum tricklin' outta my ass feels kinda gross."

Shinji's jaw dropped for a moment in disbelief before his eyes narrowed. With a huff he shoved Nnoitra, hoping it would be enough to topple him to the floor.

Nnoitra had been expecting something like that, though he was hoping Shinji might laugh at him for it. With his arms still around him the both of them tumbled to the floor, Shinji landing on top of Nnoitra with a quiet "umph". Nnoitra laughed again and kissed Shinji's flushed cheek. "Toldja I'd take ya with me." He said, his voice coming out more husky than he thought it would. "Yo, Shinji?" He asked again, this time with a huge grin on his face.

He just glared, not at all pleased at being flung from bed. But still, that husky voice and the way he was poised on top of Nnoitra… It made him shudder softly, trying to ignore the heat clenching in his stomach. "What now, Nnoi?" He ground out, trying to sound pissed instead of slightly turned on.

He raised his hand, softly caressing the cheek he had just kissed before letting his fingers slide through Shinji's hair. His smile slowly fell, his face becoming serious and his eye going a little wide. "I…." The words stuck in his throat and he swallowed, trying again. "I really like you." He bit his lip again and scowled, not particularly liking what he had just said. Not that he could or wanted to take it back now.

Shinji's smile fell as well, his expression slowly turning until it looked like he might cry. There were too many things he wanted to say, too many questions he needed to ask, and the sentiment he wanted to return was too large for the both of them to bear right now. He sighed heavily, leaning his head into the arm reaching up to him. "Yeah?"

The look in Shinji's eyes scared him if only because they seemed to mirror everything he was feeling inside him at the moment. He nodded, clearing his throat and mumbling a quick, "Yeah." back at him. His thumb stroked Shinji's cheekbone and he struggled to sit up without upsetting the blond on top of him, leaning back on his elbow. His heart clenched and his stomach tied itself in knots as he continued to stare deeply into Shinji's eyes. He wanted to ask if Shinji felt the same way, but there was no way he could do that. Seeing it in his face should have been enough for him, but it wasn't. He needed to hear Shinji say it; confirm it. "I do."

"Nnoi, I…" He started softly, stopping before he really said anything. Shinji didn't need to complicate things, and he didn't need to bear his heart. But he did need to give something back, and let Nnoitra know he was very fond of him as well. He had a feeling if he didn't, things would go bad between them. He understood a little bit of how much effort it had taken for the other man to come forward. "I like ya, too. A whole lot." Shinji looked down, not wanting to meet Nnoitra's eye. "Are ya gonna leave again when I fall asleep?"

Nnoitra smiled, wider than he had in a long time, the relief flooding through him so great he almost started laughing again. His heart, his pride and his head swelled beyond anything he had ever felt before and he was ridiculously happy for it. "Only if ya kick me in the nuts again." He teased, trying to lighten the mood for the both of them, and pulled Shinji closer for a small kiss on the lips.

Shinji pulled out of the kiss quickly, rolling his eyes with a huff. "One time! I kicked ya in the balls one time and ya deserved it! It ain't like I didn't make up for it or nothin'. I jest sucked yer dick three times, so stop complainin' about old shit!" He ranted suddenly, annoyed that he'd made Nnoitra's ego even bigger.

His grin couldn't have gotten any wider if he had had a gun held to his head. He reached up and grabbed a handful of Shinji's hair, tugging just a tad harder than was necessary to get his attention. "Shuddup. I ain't goin' nowhere." He leaned forward and quickly sucked Shinji's bottom lip into his mouth before pulling back and yawning. "Gotta recharge. Gimme an hour." He said, laying back on the floor and closing his eye.

He whimpered softly, leaning into the bite. But it seemed that was all there was to it. Then Shinji realized that Nnoitra was absolutely intent on fucking him at full force once again in a single hour. "Wha… One hour?!" Shinji frowned, crawling off of the bigger man and going back into his bright pink bed, even if it was small. "Ya better not wake me up in an hour, baka."

Nnoitra put a single long digit to his lips and let out a long hiss. "I'm rechargin'. And I'll wake ya up nice and good. 'Sides, I told ya all night, right? Yer lucky yer gettin' a break." He shifted to his side, reaching up and pulling down a few pillows for himself before promptly passing out. What with the sex and those damn emotions earlier, he was lucky to have stayed awake for as long as he did.

The End :D


End file.
